Pirate Revenge
by Rosiek79
Summary: After a previous run in with some pirates, it is now up to 5-0 to put a stop to their attacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hey there readers. Back to writing after a tiny break. This story has been sort of floating around for a while but finally I'm getting it all together in one place. It is necessary to read my first story Danno's Promise before reading this one as there is reference to things that happened in that story. (Please forgive any spelling errors…I was young and foolish!)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Steve stormed into HQ, clearly after getting a dressing down from the Governor.

"Ok guys, I've just got the mother and father of all ass kicking's from Denning about those damn pirates. He can't believe that we're no closer to finding them, especially after our own run in with them last month."

Steve still had the slightest of limps after his "altercation" with a group of Tongan pirates when he, Danny and Kono had gone out for spot of fishing. The pirates had attacked the boat, thinking it was two mainlanders enjoying the "company" of a local girl, but quickly realised that it was in fact three quarters of 5-0. The pirates wounded Steve and tied Danny and Kono together, then rigged the engine to blow. Luckily Chin had gotten word of the pirate attacks and had been able to send out a rescue which arrived just in time. However, the pirates were long gone by then.

Chin and Kono had spent the morning pouring over maps to see was there any link between all the pirate attacks recently. They had escalated of late but they just seemed so random.

"Boss we're doing the best we can, there's just no clear connection between the attacks but they still seem to get away clean every time," Kono commented as her hands flitted across the screen.

"Well that's just not good enough, there must be something," Steve was getting really frustrated by the whole thing and being chewed out by his boss was not helping matters.

The team had looked at every possible angle. The only thing was definite was besides their own attack all others had been tourists and to be honest the pirates at first had thought they were tourists, entertaining or more to the point being entertained by a local girl. The boats weren't all from the same company, the attacks were all over the map, the people involved ranged from honeymoon couples to corporate parties, the boats ranges from the size of a dingy to a grand yacht. They just could not find any correlation. That was until approximate ten seconds before Steve walked in the door.

Danny thought he was onto something but Steve's arrival pulled him away from the idea he was working on.

"Hey, give me a couple of minutes. I think I have something but I just want to put my theory to the test," he said as he went back to his office.

"What are you thinking, D?" Steve called after him impatiently.

"Just give me a sec," Danny called but continued back around his desk.

"Come on, I don't like being left in the dark here," Steve again called losing what every little patience he had.

"Will you please just shut up Steven and give me a minute's peace and then I will share… a bap bap! Shh," Danny replied knowing full well that his partner was going to argue again.

Muttering darkly to himself, Steve walked back over to the cousins. Kono could hear things like "peace, I'll show him peace, with a swift kick" and "he did not just shh me," but chose to ignore them. Instead she said "Think I'll get myself a coffee. Chin, you want one? Boss, you?"

Absently Steve gave a grunt for a yes and continued to glare at his partner as Danny scribbled on a pad and kept sweeping his eyes from the computer screen to his notes.

As Kono arrived back from the break room with the four coffees a yell of "Eureka" emanated from Danny's office.

"Seriously Danny. Eureka?" Steve sneered.

"You want me to share with the class or not smart guy," came the smug answer, as Danny walked back out with his little yellow pad in his hand.

"Sorry Danny, please do," Steve said

Spreading his notes across the top of the "smart table", ignoring the thinly veiled grins from Kono and Chin, he started to explain.

"Ok as we know there is no connection between any of the attacks except all were tourists and they even thought we were tourists. What I have discovered is that the attacks are done in a reoccurring order of what hotels the tourists are staying in. It goes Hilton Hawaiian Village, Aston Waikiki Beach, Outrigger Waikiki on the Beach and The Royal Hawaiian. It never strays from that order again bar our attack. There has to be some way that they are getting hotel details. I just haven't figures out that part yet," Danny said, proud at figuring out the pattern but disappointed at not having the how yet.

Steve walked over a patted him on the shoulder, "Hey buddy, that's some good work. We can definitely move on from here. And eh sorry for snapping."

"Thanks."

While Danny was explaining his theory, Chin was working on his own theory at one end of the table.

"Danny that's impressive, I don't know how you spotted it. But since you have I think I might have come up with how they're getting their info. Look here, there's some new ruling about visitors taking out pleasure crafts. They have to be signed in, no matter which marina they're using or what boating company they're dealing with. It's sort of a safety thing so that there is always some check on where people are gone and that they have arrived back to land safely. Too many tourists have run into problems before, out at sea, when there was no record of them. All the information is forwarded to a central office here in Honolulu."

"So we need to see have the pirates any link to that office," Steve supplied.

Steve and Danny headed to the Camaro, Steve not even pretending that Danny could drive. Kono sent them the address of the office on Kalakaua Avenue and after the car was parked Steve led the way into the Office of Tourist Water Safety*

Smiling at the receptionist he introduced himself.

"Good morning eh Janet," looking at her name tag, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams from 5-0…"

Looking past Steve she gave Danny a dazzling smile, "Yes I know who you are, how can I help you?" never taking her eyes off Danny. Yes the Commander was tall, dark and classical handsome but there was just something about the shorter detective that tickled Janet's fancy.

"I was wondering could we talk to somebody in charge," Steve said.

The receptionist gave no reply as she continued to stare at the blonde detective, who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Eh Miss? Janet?" Steve stuttered, not used to being ignored by a female like this.

"Sorry sir, did you say something?"

Clearing his throat Steve replied, "Yes, I was asking was there somebody in charge that we could talk to?"

Finally remembering her professionalism Janet enquired "Can I say what it is connection with?"

"Sorry miss it involves an ongoing investigation."

"Oh right, yes. One moment," picking up the telephone receiver she spoke to her superior explaining who was looking for him.

Mr. Kent walked out into the lobby, introducing himself to the two 5-0 agents and ushered them into his office, turning to the receptionist he said "Thank you Janet," and following into his office.

Janet leaned out over her desk watching Detective Williams follow the Commander into Mr. Kent's office. Yup, she really needed to get his number!

**To Be Continued**

***Office of Tourist Water Safety – Totally made up, but hey if the Governor of Hawaii wants to start one up I am free, willing and able to run it at the drop of a hat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Just setting the scene and having a little fun. Next chapter will have some action, I promise. Thank you to all who have already favoured, followed and reviewed.**

The two walked in and sat down and watched Mr Kent take a seat behind his desk.

"Now, how can I help you gentlemen?"

Steve started to explain the reason for their presence, "Well sir, it is in connection with the pirate attacks on tourist."

Danny and Steve spent the next 15 minutes explaining about the attacks and their own experience and their theories.

Mr Kent remained quiet, just nodding his head every so often. "And you think someone here is involves?" he eventually enquired

"I know it's hard to look at your co-workers and think that they could do such things but I am afraid this office is the only link to all the attacks except our own one," Steve replied.

Danny then asked, "Would it be possible to see a roster for the last few months, we might see that the same person was here on the days of the attacks."

Mr Kent nodded, pressing a button on his intercom, "Janet, could you come in for a minute?"

Janet walked in, immediately seeking out Danny.

Danny stole a quick glance at her as she stood in front of her boss. Had she done something different with her hair since they had met her out in the reception, he mused.

"Yes Mr Kent," she said, still not taking her eyes off Danny

"Would you pull up the old rosters going back two months please and give them to Commander McGarrett," her supervisor said

"Yes of course," she smiled, still looking at Danny

Janet walked back to her desk to get the information for her boss.

Mr Kent waited until she had left to say, "It's hard to believe that this office was set up for the safety of the tourists that come here to enjoy some "Aloha Spirit" and instead it is possibly the reason for so many attacks."

"Hey, this office does a great job. Chin told me of several instances where a day trip on the ocean could have ended in tragedy only for this office and being able to track the people. Hopefully we'll get this sorted quickly so there won't be any more attacks," Steve replied.

An hour later the 5-0 team were gathered around the computer looking at the roster and the times of all the attacks.

Kono spoke first, "Look here, this guy Samuel Suso seems to be the only person that is there every time that an attack happens. Just give me a second and I'll see do we have anything on him."

A minute later Kono had Samuel's life up on the screen – he appeared to be clean. Yet there was something familiar about him.

"Is it me or does he look like one of guys that attacked us, only a little younger?" Danny contemplated out loud.

Kono and Steve looked at the face too. Kono nodding, Steve not so sure.

"I think we need to go undercover as tourists and see can we flush this guy out, maybe even catch the gang in the act," the Commander announced.

So they started to plan. They needed to figure out what sort of group would entice the pirates to attack, which hotel they should be from and where to get a boat.

Chin came through with a boat almost immediately. His Uncle Lu had a small pleasure craft that would be suitable and he owed him a favour anyway.

Danny grabbed his notes and found that the tourists next to be attacked would be from the Hilton Hawaiian Village resort.

It was then just to decide who would go and in what capacity.

Catherine had appeared as they started to pose this question.

"Guys, I think a rich honey moon couple would be the best target. Easy to scare." Catherine said aloud.

"Ok well I guess you've just volunteered to be the bride," Steve said with a wink. "Kono is known down at the marina and the couple should probably be from the Mainland. I'll be the groom," he added with another wink.

"Wait a second buddy; I think you should probably be the in charge of the boat, being in the Navy and all. I'll be the groom," Danny interrupted, sidling up to Catherine

"Hey you got Navy right," Steve said with a little smile.

"Wait for it," Danny then whispered to Catherine.

Danny could actually see the penny drop with Steve. If Danny and Catherine were to be convincing as a newly married couple they would have to be all over each other, giving the impression that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Hell no, you are not being one half of the couple. I will not have you man-handle my gir…" Steve didn't finish his sentence as he saw four sets of eyes looking at him amused. Reddening up he looked back at the computer screen.

Chin then intervened, "'It probably does make sense. You look more "Island" and know what you're doing with a boat. Danny, not so much!"

"Yeah I suppose, but he better behave himself," Steve muttered quietly.

"I always behave myself," Danny replied as he slung an arm around Catherine and pulled her into a tight squeeze.

Catherine immediately played along "Oh Danny" she said all breathy.

Steve just scowled at them and stomped to his own office, sending death glares out the window at his partner and his girlfriend as they laughed at his reaction.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day dawned. With all their plans made, they walked down to the marina, Steve ground his teeth. His partner and his girl-friend were playing their parts of honey-moon couple just a little too well. The plan was that the honey-moon couple would charter a small pleasure craft, hire a "local" to bring them out, maybe do a little bit of scuba-diving and if they were lucky get attacked by pirates!

Chin had arranged to use his uncle's boats but as the new rules stated they had to sign in before heading out into the ocean even with a local.

Steve looked very authentic with his pristine navy polo shirt and white tailored shorts and deck shoes, pulling his cap peak down over his face. He felt uncomfortable not to be wearing his cargo pants and boots but that would look wrong for someone bringing tourists out in a yacht, even a small one.

Danny was just as uncomfortable with his loud Hawaiian shirt, tacky board shorts cover in white and pink hibiscus, a pair of Converse All-Stars and an incredibly gaudy wide brimmed hat. He was supposed to be an accountant, well more like a glorified book keeper from the East Coast on his honeymoon with his extremely attractive wife.

Catherine was loving every minute of it. She wore a pair of tiny denim cut off shorts, with a skimpy t-shirt tied showing off her mid-riff and a pair of sandals. She also carried a large beach bag. She knew Steve would have the inside of his jaw chewed off by the time they were on the boat watching the behaviour of Danny and herself, but to make it believable they had to keep it up. But she did get the feeling that Danny was definitely trying to wind up his best friend, just a little bit.

The pair played their part perfectly as they filled out all they needed. They waited in the tiny reception area as the pretty girl stood and excused herself.

"I just need to ring the head office and get clearance and you'll be on your way."

She walked down to the other end of the office and picked up the phone. Danny and Catherine continued their act of loved up couple but quietly as they tried to hear what was being said.

"Hey Sammy, got a couple of honey-mooners here, heading out on one of Lu's boats…eh one second…oh fancy, they're staying in the Ali'i Tower of the Hilton…some sort of accountant or something…hmm…yeah there's a local going with them…just a sec, Joe Kelly…no don't know him either…yeah they are love in a bucket here…judging by the rock, I'd say so…I may be sick…ok. I'll get them to check and will send it onto you. Ok talk to you later, I need to get back to them before we get a floor show," she grinned as she hung up and went back to Catherine and Danny who were acting as if there was nobody else in the world.

Smiling at them again the girl said, "Ok I think we're about finished here, you need to fill in this section, just check approximately what direction and distance you're planning to go"

Danny gave her a cheeky grin and replied, "all the way I hope."

Catherine nearly lost it for a second, giving Danny a hard punch in the shoulder "Daniel, behave yourself. Go out and check with Mr Kelly."

As Danny walked away grinning to himself, Catherine made some quiet conversation.

"My husband is such a joker. It's his first time away from home and I finally managed to convince him that we should go out in a boat for the day. I hope he'll enjoy himself, he is ever so quiet and shy usually."

The girl just nodded, thinking that guy was definitely not shy.

They watched as Danny spoke a couple of words to Steve. As he walked back towards them he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Giving the details to the girl who wrote them down, he laid his hand on Catherine's back moving it down towards her butt while taking a sneaky look around at his partner.

"Ok we're all set, enjoy your day and be sure to use plenty protection…I mean sun protection," the girl said flustered as she smiled and waved them off.

"We will," Danny replied as they started walking back towards Steve.

"What did Steve say when you were getting the directions?" Catherine whispered to Danny as she too placed her left hand on his butt and her right hand on his chest.

Turning to her, he planted a kiss on her cheek and said, "basically that if I didn't quit man-handling his girl, the pirates would be the less of my worries."

Catherine burst out laughing, spotted that Steve was still staring daggers at them.

"Oh I think we can turn it up another notch or two before we get out of sight of the office," she whispered as she leaning in for a passionate kiss, pulling Danny up close and personal.

Once she had had her fun, she left him go and he just looked at her, "you mustn't like me very much cos McGarrett's gonna kill me and throw my body out to the sharks once we get out far enough."

He grinned at the wicked smile on Catherine's face as she shrugged and said "leave him to me, we have to be realistic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: This is a slightly longer chapter than usual. I'm going to Disneyland Paris on Wednesday with two of my brothers, their wives and kids (six in total – four boys, two girls) and my Dad, so thought I'd give ye something to keep ye going as I won't be back in Ireland until late Sunday night. Actually that's a complete lie…well not the bit about Disneyland, yes I'm going with almost the whole family…but the real reason the chapter is longer than usual is I got carried away!**

An evil grin slowly appeared on Danny's face as he and Catherine approached Steve. Taking Catherine's beach bag, he handed it to Steve. "Mr Kelly, if you'd be so kind as to carry my wife's bag, also please bring our cooler box and picnic basket on board too…chop chop now, we don't want to keep my sweet pea waiting now do we?" he said as he grabbed Catherine into another tight clinch. He knew Steve was going to go ballistic once they were out of range of the office and the marina but until then, he was going to have some fun.

Danny and Catherine then walked ahead of Steve as he struggled with the bags and cooler. He was fuming by the time he reached the boat but kept up his side of the cover just as well as the "couple". He was, however, already planning his revenge.

It was twenty minutes before any of them broke character. Catherine was the first to spot Steve eyeballing his partner and jumped up as he marched towards the unsuspecting Danny. Putting her hands up and laying her palms flat on the Commanders chest she tried to sooth him.

"Hey now Sailor, stand down. It was all to keep our cover," she said, still holding him in place as he looked around at the slightly surprised Danny.

"Whoa, easy buddy. I was only yanking your chain," Danny supplied, however remaining out of reach of the ex-Navy SEAL.

Steve's eyes had darkened as he stared around Catherine. He never really thought he was the jealous type of guy but when Danny had started touching and holding _his_ Catherine, he wanted to rip him limb from limb, best friend or not.

He never said a word but walked the few short steps back to the controls of the boat. Catherine gave Danny a little encouraging smile and followed.

"Hey Steve? You know we didn't mean anything by all that carry-on back at the marina? It was all just for show. And yeah I know, we were trying to get a raise out of you too… But, eh, thanks for being so protective," Catherine said a little coyly.

She thought she could see a glimmer of light in the dark eyes of her lover. However Danny took that moment to interrupt.

"Ah it's sweet that you're jealous, but you know I'm always yours, babe," Danny teased.

Steve's head snapped back to look at his partner. "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him and feed him to the sharks," he said as he went to advance back towards Danny.

Catherine once again had to place herself between the SEAL and the detective.

"Steven J. McGarrett, will you calm down and ignore him, he's only trying to wind you up again," she said in her "Navy" voice, turning then towards the blonde detective, "And you…you better behave too or I will let him feed you to the sharks. Now both of you stop acting like a pair of delinquent teenagers and shake hands, we have much more important things to be thinking of here."

The two men squared their shoulders then and shook hands; and if Steve held on a little longer or a little harder, Danny never reacted.

"Right, back to work. I'll call Chin on the sat phone and see what's happening back at base. You two keep your eyes peeled for that damn zodiac," Catherine commanded.

Steve and Danny then stood looking towards the horizon, watching for any threats.

"Hey Steve, you know we were only messing about don't you?" asked Danny quietly.

"Mmm hmm," was all the reply he got.

Ten minutes later, Catherine stood beside Steve, "come on now, stop brooding. I now know we took it too far. We were only having a bit of a laugh. It's my fault, just as much as Danny's. We didn't think you'd take it so seriously."

"Cath, I can't help it, ok? I guess it just kinda hurt. I know it was part of the cover and all and yes I know that ye were only having a bit of fun but…I just can't explain it. He's supposed to be my best friend and he knew that it was bothering me but he just kept it going. Look just leave me be for a while ok? I just need to re-evaluate a few things."

Catherine walked away leaving Steve staring out over the great blue ocean. She went to Danny saying "We may have taken it too far."

Danny just nodded sadly; he had heard what Steve had said and was regretting everything. He really didn't think Steve could or would be so upset by a little teasing but then again he had had so much crap to contend with in his life up to this. Danny then realised that by their messing, Steve took it to be unkind and not something friends would do, so therefore Danny must not be his friend.

"Damn it" he muttered as he looked over at Steve, he was going to have to do some serious grovelling when they got back to land.

Also another hour past before anything happened.

Suddenly Steve spotted a small boat on the horizon. He waited until he was sure it was the zodiac with the pirates, then dialling Chin, he turned to his team mates and said "game time, we've got company."

Checking that their weapons were concealed and that Steve and Danny's hat were in place obscuring their faces for the moment, they waited for the inevitable attack.

Steve remained at the controls, while Danny and Catherine remained at stern, trying to look like they were the only two people in the world.

Within a minute, the zodiac pulled alongside the pleasure craft.

"Well lookie here, we've got a cute little haole couple out for "sport". Enjoying yourselves?" the Tongan pirate said as he leered at Catherine.

Making sure to keep his head down Steve stole a look at the power boat that had just pulled up alongside them. There were only three men on board, making the odds a little easier but also meaning that there were two unaccounted for. The "boss" still sported the goatee but had changed the colour of his bandana from green to wine. He could see that he was looking over Catherine with interest and he wanted to bust him down right there and then, but they had a plan and he needed to stick to it. It would actually be a little easier with just the three assailants.

They knew from all the reports that at least two pirates would come on board each time, tying up the tourists; then ransacking the boat taking anything of value. Then they would disable the boat and usually leave. Only on a couple of occasions was anyone actually hurt. The pirates just seemed to enjoy terrifying the tourists. Some of the attacks had yielded very little in the way of actual wealth but the sheer terror on the faces of those attacked was enough for the pirates.

The pirates hadn't even bothered taking out their guns, thinking this would be a very easy score. This new bride groom would be effortlessly subdued for fear of anything happening to his bride, he was an accountant for heaven's sake.

The leader jumped on board, followed by Samuel's look-a-like, clearly his brother; the third remained at the controls of the motor boat. This was the one that Steve was to take out.

Still keeping his head down, he watched the other two circle Danny and Catherine. He looked to see could he make the jump to the other boat in one fluid move and decided he could. He just had to wait until he knew that it wouldn't put the others in danger.

"Hey Isaac, aren't these just the sweetest?" the boss said in a cutie voice.

"Yeah Anga*, just too sweet," Isaac laughed. "Sammy said the girl in the office nearly got a floor show outta them…maybe they give us a show huh?" he said as he walked over to Danny giving him a nudge in the back. Danny stayed still for another moment, waiting until he was sure Steve was in position to make the jump to the other boat and that Catherine was ready to take down the other one. He silently gave a sigh of relief that there didn't appear to be any guns.

The boss, Anga, did the same as he had done to Kono; he circled Catherine like a hungry shark, admiring her tanned body; drinking in her beauty. Hmm maybe he should get more than just a few "trinkets" from these Haoles, his girlfriend, Maya, would never know.

He had just stepped right into Catherine's personal space, wanting to see was her skin as silky soft as he imagined, when she gave the tiniest of nods and all hell broke loose.

She immediately put all her training into action, grabbing Anga by the back of the neck and bringing his head down to connect with her knee. He was not prepared for such an attack. He stood upright, shaking his head and tried to punch out but was blocked each time.

Danny shot his elbow back into Isaac's gut, bringing his fist up then to meet Isaac's head as he tried to double over from the first assault. He recovered quickly however and gave as good as he got. He and Danny traded punches to the gut, kidneys and face.

Steve watched for a split second, wanting to help but knew he needed to neutralise the third pirate as quickly as possible because he was still within easy reach of the weapons. Jumping over to the zodiac, he brought his fist down planning to connect with the pirates face, but at the last minute he moved out of the way and Steve only managed to punch him in the shoulder. The pirate rolled with the punch and was immediately taking an attack stance with a large dagger in his hand. _Damn where did that come from, _Steve thought as he glanced at the blade.

The pirate attacked in an instance, Steve managed to parry many of the blows but eventually the pirate got lucky and struck down the way slicing across Steve's left lower arm. Steve hissed with pain but kept going, knowing he needed to end this soon, for himself and for his team on the other boat. Kicking out he finally succeeded in dislodging the knife from his attacker's hand. He dived forward, somehow grabbing the pirate in a headlock, using his right arm to cut of the blood flow to the man's brain. Seconds later he could feel the man go limp, laying him down, he flipped him on his stomach and using the strong zip ties in his shorts pocket he had his hands and feet secured in quickly.

Steve looked down at the blood on his arm, he knew he would need to deal it very soon but first he had to make sure his team-mates were ok.

Anga was tiring, trying to hit Catherine; she was dodging every punch and was getting the odd one in herself. However as Steve straightened up from tying up his man he saw Anga get in a lucky punch sending Catherine to the deck. He stood sneering down at her, planning exactly how he was going to teach this bitch a lesson, when two things happened almost at once. He suddenly felt his legs being swept from under him, making him land on his back and winding him. As he looked up, he was met with a Sig pointed straight between his eyes.

"5-0…do not move!" Steve said through clenched teeth.

Catherine scrambled to her feet, wincing slightly as she straightened up. Taking two more zip ties from Steve, she flipped Anga and had him cuffed immediately. She and Steve then sat him up at the side of the boat. He never said a word, how had he not recognised the two men. He just shook his head and remained silent.

All this time Danny and Isaac were locked in battle, neither quite over powering the other. Danny was really starting to feel the punishment and he just hoped that the other guy was also. He didn't know how long more he could keep it up. Once again he found himself on his hands and knees on the deck, his gun had long since been knock out of reach under the life-raft attached to the port side of the boat. He looked around to see was there anything he could use as a weapon, spotting an old fishing tackle box, he grabbed it swinging it up at Isaac, as he reaches down to finish off the detective. He got the box to the side of the head sending him into the "black abyss" promptly. Danny stared at his assailant lying beside him, thanking whoever was watching over him for letting him get the better of his foe.

Danny struggled to his feet, flinching as pain assaulted him. His head started to spin and he was finding it hard to take in a full breath. He could feel himself listing to one side, when suddenly he felt a strong pair of hands grab his two arms.

"Danny? Daniel? Are you ok? Hey Danno, are you with me?" Steve said quietly with more than a hint of concern in his voice.

"Hmm…yeah just…just give me a minute," Danny replied. He really wasn't feeling well and wanted to sit down.

As if reading his mind, Steve lowered him down onto the deck.

"Hey pal, you want to lie down?" Steve asked, still holding onto Danny.

"No, no…I'm ok…just lean me against something…I'll be ok in a minute," Danny choked out. Then opening his eyes properly he looked at his partner, "Hey Steve, you're bleeding."

"I'm good," Steve replied in his usual stoic manner. "I'm just worried about you. Danny, what hurts?"

Danny didn't reply for a moment, as he tried to catalogue all his pain.

"Please Danny; tell me where do you hurt?" Steve pleaded.

"Mmm…head is splitting...ooh, jaw not far behind…my stomach…my stomach…oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick," Danny said all of a sudden as a wave of nausea broke over him.

Steve moved instantly grabbing his friend up and managing to aim him over the side of the boat as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Holding him there for a few seconds longer, Steve rubbed circles on his back.

"Ok? You ready to sit back down?" Steve said quietly.

"Hmm, yeah thanks. Well there goes my damn record," Danny lamented, "and I can't even blame you for it babe."

Catherine had zip tied Isaac as soon as she saw that Steve was dealing with his partner, but now she really needed to step in.

"Steve let me look at your arm. You need to get that bleeding stopped," she said as she walked over to the two men.

"In a minute, I just need to check that Danny's ok," he replied.

"M'fine Steven, let Catherine look after you" said Danny quietly.

So Steve sat beside his partner as Catherine arrived back with a first aid box. She took out some sterile wipes, cleaning the cut as best she could, then smearing some ointment on it; she covered it with gauze and wrapped a bandaged tightly around it.

Steve went to stand up then, but was quickly stopped. "Where do you think you're going?" Catherine asked putting her hands on her hips in a no nonsense way.

"We need to notify Chin what has happened and we need to tie off the zodiac," he said in reply.

"You just sit there and keep an eye on Danny; I'll sort everything else out."

Catherine had Chin called, the pirates boat tied onto their own and the little homing beacon switched on in five minutes flat. Neither of the two unconscious men had woken yet and Anga was still just sitting there in stunned silence.

"Danny, how you doing?" Steve asked of his friend.

"M'good," Danny grinned but stopped again as a pain shot through his jaw, "Damn that hurts."

"I'm sorry about being such a douche earlier. I know ye were only winding me up, I don't know why I was acting like a prize moron."

"You were a prize moron but it's me should be sorry. I guess I forget that you're not used to having someone around to tease and torment you..."

"Thought that was your job already!" Steve grinned.

Catherine joined them a couple of minutes later, checking on the bandage she had wrapped around Steve's arm and then handing a little baggy of ice from the cooler to Danny to hold against his head.

"Shouldn't be much longer now boys," She said as she settled herself down beside Steve, placing her head on his shoulder. The three than sat in companionable silence waiting for Chin and the coast guards to arrive; none of them felt up to piloting their boat back to the marine.

**Anga - Tongan boys name meaning Nature or Shark!**

**BTW: I'm not even remotely finished with whumping the guys…the title of the story is Pirate Revenge so be prepared for some revenge coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hey there everybody, sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, I think my brain may have fallen out on "Big Thunder Mountain". Anyway this is really only a filler chapter to get us moving again toward more action. It's a little fluffy tonight but look we all need a little fluff in our lives. Enjoy!**

"Ahoy there, permission to come aboard."

"Ah Duke, permission granted," Steve called back to the older police officer. "What are you doing here; I thought Chin was going to come out with the Coast Guard."

Two members of the coast guard were already attending to the man tied up in the zodiac and Isaac at the far end of 5-0s boat, who were both starting to come round. Duke looked over the two men and Catherine, shaking his head slightly. _How did they manage to get into so much trouble? _

"How are ye doing? Looks like it wasn't the easiest of take downs," Duke said as he took a quick look at the three pirates, two already loaded onto the cutter and Anga just being moved towards the other boat. He was still remaining silent.

"Ah it wasn't so bad," Steve replied nonchalantly though he thought he heard Danny mutter something like "speak for yourself" but wasn't positive.

"So Duke, what's the story, where's Chin?" Steve then enquired not wanting to get off his original point.

"Looks a bit like the remaining guys left back on the island were waiting for communication from here and when they didn't get it they were spooked. Just after Catherine contacted Chin, he was just leaving his post from outside the Water Safety Office when Samuel got a phone call and the next thing came running out the door and got picked up by two guys in a white pick-up. He called me and then started tailing the pick-up."

"On his own…without back up," Steve interrupted.

"Oh now you understand back-up and what it's needed for, but it's ok for you to go off like Terminator," Danny said indignantly.

Lukela could see that this was going to turn into one of those infamous arguments between the partners and decided to at least try and cut it off before it got too far. Catherine remained silent the whole time enjoying the banter.

"No no Chin didn't go on his own, Kono joined in the tail too and there are two police cruisers in the vicinity also. His plan is just to follow at a distance and see can he fine their hang out."

"See Steven, Chin is not going all lone wolf," Danny said as he started to struggle to his feet. Steve just rolled his eyes in response.

Just as Danny fully straightened he swayed slightly, Steve was up and by his side in an instant.

"Hey, you ok? Do you maybe want to sit back down?" Steve asked as a little concern crept into his voice.

Danny gave his head a smallest of shakes as he replied, "No I don't, I just want to get back to land and maybe lie down on a nice comfortable bed, that is not swaying and maybe get some of the good stuff they have in Tripler to take away this killer headache."

One of the coast guards had seen how Danny had reacted to standing and had come over to offer assistance; he also spotted the bandage on Steve's arm. Unfortunately there appeared to be quite a bit of blood on it. Steve didn't voice it but he was starting to feel a little irritated by the swaying of the boat too and was looking forward to getting back to land too. He would never let Danny know that though; as he'd never let him live it down.

"Excuse me Commander, could I just take a look at your arm please," the coast guard medic said as he advanced towards Steve.

"It's fine, just a scratch. Check Detective Williams first, he took a bit of a beating from that guy over there," Steve said as he pointed over to Isaac.

"Looks like he gave as good as he got," the medic smirked. "Alright Detective Williams, can I just get you to sit back down for a minute until I give you a quick once over."

Danny glared at Steve, and then at the medic, "If it's all the same to you I'd rather stand."

The coast guard medic knew he had pulled the short straw earlier when he found out that he was going to be assisting with a 5-0 operation. He knew them by reputation but never really believed that people could be so obstinate.

"Ok Detective, how about we get you up onto _my_ boat and get you settled for the trip back and then I'll look you over," he could see Danny was going to interrupt, "ah ah. And while you're being settled I'll sort out the Commander's arm here."

Now both men were going to object but Catherine finally found her voice, "That's an excellent plan; now boys please behave for the nice coast guard. The sooner he can look after you, the sooner we get back to see what news Chin has and finish up with these pirates."

Steve and Danny finally agreed. Duke and another coast guard helped Danny over to their boat, while the medic examined the cut to Steve's arm.

"I'm afraid you're going to need some stitches but nice job on the first aid," he said as he peeled back the bandage.

"Thanks," Catherine piped up.

Steve looked over at her then and was concerned to see a bruise blossoming along her jaw line. _How had he not noticed it earlier?_ "Hey Cath, are you ok? Why didn't you tell me he hit you in the face, I knew he knocked you but…" Steve by now had his right hand balled into a fist wanting to punch Anga's lights out.

"Hey, hey it's fine, as Kono would say it was just a love tap. It doesn't even hurt, a little ice and I'll be fine," she replied quickly.

"Ok Commander, I think we're just about set here. One of the guys will bring your boat and the zodiac back to shore while we go ahead with the prisoners and yourselfs; all of which need a proper check-up in Tripler."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived back at the marina. There were three ambulances and a "paddy-wagon" waiting as they docked.

"What's with the welcome committee, why all the ambulances?" Steve commented as he turned to put a hand to his partner as they walked down the pier.

"Well we weren't sure how the other men were and…"the medic started to say but was interrupted by Duke, "And then knowing that you two were also involved, we decided three "buses" would be needed."

"Oh," Steve said then added, "Hey, what do you mean by that?"

Danny just chuckled as much as his sore jaw would allow. "Come on, let's just go get into one, I'd really like to be horizontal really soon."

Worry for his partner stopped any further complaints from the Commander.

"Do you want me to get a gurney for you?" Steve enquired as he kept a hold of Danny.

"No no I'm ok, just feeling a little tender," Danny answered.

The paramedics from the first ambulance walked over to help Danny. "It's ok Commander, we'll take it from here."

Danny raised an eye brow waiting for Steve's reaction and he wasn't disappointed.

"You must be new…eh…David; well I'll be accompanying my partner to the hospital, so…" Steve left the question hang in the air.

Some other paramedics had gone to assess Anga, Isaac and the third pirate, deciding that they were all ok to be transported directly to Halawa and would be treated by medical staff there. So the three were loaded into the Police van and promptly taken to the prison.

Some of the medics stood to watch the "newbie" David try and get Lieutenant Commander McGarrett to take one ambulance while his partner was to travel in the second.

"Please just let him come with me, my jaw is killing me, my head is throbbing and I'm feeling nauseous," Danny pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir but you really need to travel separately, it is procedure," David tried again.

Steve stood still with a hand on Danny's elbow, he was getting really frustrated now, "Duke?" he called.

"Commander?"

"Could you please talk some sense into this man," Steve said through gritted teeth.

"Please Duke!" Danny added, the last of his strength starting to leave him.

"Danny?" Steve said as he renewed his grip on his best friend.

"David, I understand that this is your first time dealing with 5-0 but Detective Williams needs medical attention and the longer you argue, the longer it will take. Commander McGarrett will be accompanying Danny and that is the end of the discussion!" Lukela said.

David stood with his mouth open for another few seconds, and then stepped aside to let the two men get into the awaiting ambulance. He followed them in and helped settle Danny onto the gurney. Steve sat down beside his partner, cradling his own wounded arm which had started to throb in earnest. Within minutes they were all set and pulling away heading to Tripler.

Catherin remained behind to confer with Duke, the coast guards and other HPD officers that were there at the marina. She had learned long ago that when one of the two men was injured they were all but inseparable until injuries were healed.

Once the ambulance arrived at Tripler, the pair were separated. Steve taken to have his arm examined, cleaned and stitched, while Danny was brought for a scan. Luckily there were no broken bones just a lot of bruising but he had taken a fair few hits to the kidneys and head so in the end they decided to keep him in overnight for observation.

Once the doctor was satisfied with Steve, he signed his release papers, explained how he would need to get the bandages changed and come back again in three days for a check-up. The doctor then suggested that Steve head home for the rest of the day. But clearly Steve had other ideas; he immediately went in search of his partner. Finally finding him twenty minutes later snoozing in a private room; he tip toes in and sat down in a chair at the left of the bed. He took out his phone and quietly spoke to Catherine for a few minutes, telling her how he had got on and that he was sitting with Danny. He also enquired about how Chin was getting on.

Catherine explained that SWAT had moved in on the house that Chin and Kono had followed Samuel and his two counterparts to and at the moment they were being held in lock-up at HPD while the residence was being searched.

A few minutes later there was movement from the bed "Mmm hey what are you doing still here?" Danny said sleepily.

"Hey, they have you on the good stuff. How you feeling?" said Steve not answering the question asked of him.

"Uh uh, I asked my question first. Why are you here? Why are you not gone home or out helping Chin or spending time with the lovely Catherine?"

Clearing his throat Steve looked at his friend, "the long and the short of it is I wanted to make sure you were alright. Chin, Catherine and Kono can handle the bad guys for the time being. As it is turns out they have the last two guys and Sammy in lock up and are searching the house now."

"Well why don't you go home and relax for a little while instead so. You got a fairly nasty cut today and I presume you're on some good quality stuff yourself."

"Hey look if you want me to leave just say it, but I thought we were ok again after earlier," Steve said a little quieter.

Danny just looked at his friend for a minute, "No man, that's not what I meant at all. I just thought you might be more comfortable at home. I've to stay in overnight, I don't have a concussion but they still want to keep a check on me and they said something about my kidneys taking a beating too, so I get to pee in a bottle for the night!"

Steve smirked at that.

Danny then continued, "Look, I know we messed up earlier, Catherine and I, but you know we were only winding you up…I am really sorry. I heard you telling Catherine that you need to re-evaluate things and I just…I just want to say that you are, without doubt, the best friend a guy could have!"

Steve gave a little goofy grin at this, he was just about to say something in return but stopped when he saw Danny raise his hand to cut him off, "But you are a class A moron too."

This was not exactly what Steve expected!

"We tease you because we love you. Have you ever wound someone up that you didn't like?"

Steve thought for a moment, "Well…no."

"See? Now are you going to go home or what?"

"Well if it's all the same to you I think I'll just hang out here," Steve answered.

Danny then looked around the room, "why don't you pull that other chair over here so, it looks more comfy than the one you're on. And I think there are blankets and pillows in that cupboard outside the door too."

So Steve gathered a blanket and two pillows from the cabinet on the corridor and settled himself with a pillow behind him and his left arm resting on a second one. Kicking off his shoes, he wrapped himself in the blanket, propping his feet up on the end of Danny's bed. They stayed chatting for another little while but Danny's eyes started to droop and Steve suggested a nap and that he would be there when Danny woke.

That's how Kono, Catherine and Chin found Steve and Danny. The pair out for the count with Steve's chair right up against the bed, with his head tilted to the right towards the bed. While Danny was asleep at the very edge of the left side of the bed.

Kono pulled out her phone then and whispered to Catherine, "They really make it too easy," as she took a photo. Catherine grinned. Neither men stirred so in the end Catherine wrote a quick note and left it on the pillow supporting Steve's left arm and the three left the two "Sleeping Beauties".

**At this rate I'll have an album full of cute photos of my two favourite 5-0 guys…but what to do with them hmmm…I feel another story coming on…but I really need to finish this one first though. I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

**PS Mahalo to everyone again who has favoured, followed or reviewed xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

Steve didn't move all night, only waking in the morning as a breakfast tray got laid down for Danny. The young student nurse was a little surprised to see a second person in the room and was a little flustered as what to do.

"Em sir, should you be in here? Are you a patient?" she asked tentatively.

Steve blinked, stretched himself as best he could and then looked at the nurse, "Hmm, oh no, I'm not a patient, but don't worry, I have permission to be here…"

"Or at least he would if he had asked anyone for permission," came the snarky comment from the bed.

The nurse still wasn't sure what the arrangement was but she wasn't used to doing the breakfast run and finding someone in a visitor's chair. She just stood staring at the two men with her mouth slightly open.

"Becca, have you got lost again," came a voice on the corridor.

Becca, finding her voice again, called back, "No Matron, I'm in room 207."

The next thing the matron walking in, "Ah yes I see the problem. Ahem Commander were you not to go home last night?"

Steve had the decency to look ashamed as he hung his head slightly, "Yes I was but I may have fallen asleep and then nobody woke me up…so here I am," he finished with a flourish.

"Yes here you are, causing my students to forget that there are other patients waiting for their breakfast," matron replied, giving Becca a look.

"Oh yes, sorry Matron, but should I give him a breakfast too," she asked pointing at the man sitting in the chair, "after all, he does have a bandage?"

The head nurse then looked at her actual patient sitting up in the bed and then at the visitor, they had almost identical puppy dog eyes turned her way. She just shook her head and gave the tiniest of smiles, then said, "Becca, if you ever hear that 5-0 are on the premise, try and change shifts and run as far away from here as you can."

Becca remained still, looking somewhat confused, "so does he get a breakfast, Matron?"

"Yes my dear girl, he does."

So young Becca disappeared out the door only to return moments later with a second tray, with a slice of toast, a small bowl of porridge, glass of juice and a fruit cup. She laid it up beside the other one she'd brought in first.

Danny then looked at her, nudged Steve and winked saying "No coffee this morning? Some hospital this is?"

The matron was just at the door, when she turned on the spot, "Detective Williams, this is a hospital, not a diner, there is not now or ever will be coffee for patients…or their visitors," she cut in quickly. "If everything is in order, you will be released by mid-morning and then you can drink coffee until it comes out your ears but for now drink your juice and stop distracting my nurses."

Steve gave the smallest of snickers but was cut off, "And you know the rules around here, no visitors after 9pm," as she walked back over to stand right beside him so that only Steve and Danny could hear. "I could have got you something more comfortable to sleep on Commander," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Just keep that in mind gentlemen," she said as she strode back out the door, "Come on Becca, these breakfast won't give themselves out."

The two men just grinned at each other. They hated the hospital but knew that in their line of work it was inevitable and unfortunately they seemed to be trouble magnets, well one more so than the other. But it was nice to have the hospital staff on side.

As Steve settled himself to tuck into his porridge, he noticed the little note in his girlfriend's handwriting.

"Hey, did you know the guys were here last night?" he enquired of Danny.

"No. Were they?" he answered as he moved himself up in the bed to tackle his breakfast, wincing as he did so.

"You ok?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sore, that Isaac sure packed a punch. I think I have bruises on my bruises and damn it now I have to pee."

"You better call a nurse so," Steve sniggered, then went back to his previous comment, "Cath and the cousins called last night, left a short note just saying to call them when we woke up, that they'd start interviewing the gang this morning and a little winky face!"

"Mmm hmm, well I slept like a baby, didn't hear a sound. Right, can't put this off any longer," Danny said as he pressed the button.

The matron appeared at the door, "Everything ok gentlemen?" she asked.

Before Danny could answer, his partner piped up, "Danno's got to pee in a bottle," flashing the nurse a grin.

"Thank you Mr. Blabber-mouth," Danny quipped.

"Thank you commander, alright Detective, I'll be right back," the nurse said kindly as she left. A moment later she arrived and handed the bottle to Danny. He took it with an embarrassed smile.

"I'll em…take it into the bathroom, if that's ok," he said as he stood, wincing again.

"Are you ok Detective, do you want me to help you?" the matron asked with concern.

"No no I'm just a little tender after the night, I'll be fine in a moment."

Stretching, then Danny shuffled to the bathroom, making sure to keep a hand to the back of his gown, much to the amusement of his partner.

Within a few minutes the matron had left with Danny's "sample."

The doctor arrived a short time later, "Excuse me Commander, can I just have a few moments with my patient."

"No problem, I've a few calls to make anyway. I'll go down to the canteen, I'll be back in about ten minutes," Steve said as he left for the coffee shop. Sitting down at a small table, Steve took out his phone and dialled Catherine.

"_Hey Sailor, how are you this morning? Did you sleep ok?"_

"Morning Cath, yeah I'm good. I'm still here at the hospital. The doc is with Danny at the moment so hopefully he'll get released soon and we can get back to work. How are you after yesterday? I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"_Hey, I'm fine, I'm a big girl," _she said with a clear smile in her voice. "_Should Danny not maybe go home to rest? He took a fair beating?"_ Catherine replied.

"Even if I tried, there is no way Danny Williams will go home." Steve said.

"_Ok, well we've already spoken to the two guys that remained behind yesterday. So I think Chin and Kono are moving onto your man next and that will just leave Anga, Isaac and Sammy then."_

"Did much evidence turn up in the house?" Steve enquired, he hated being out of the loop but knew that his mind would not have been fully on the job if he had gone back to work last night.

"_Yeah there was a lot of stuff there, not as much of the ladies jewellery as we thought but chances are some of those guys passed it onto girlfriends or maybe even sold it. Nice guys!" _she added. "_Ok Steve, I better get back to them, let me know as soon as you're ready to leave there and someone will be along to get ye."_

"Will do, oh and Catherine I'm sorry about being such a grouch yesterday."

"_Forget about it Steve, it's Danny and me should be sorry. Look, when this is all sorted we'll go for a drink, my treat."_

"Sounds good to me. Ok I'm gonna head back and see is Danny gonna be freed today. Talk soon," he said as he hung up the phone.

He then strolled back up to Danny's room, finding that the doctor was still in with him so he just waited on the corridor. Within a few minutes the doctor exited the room, "Right so, Detective Williams is clear to leave. I think I might be wasting my breath telling him to go home but _please_ keep stress to a minimum. He is still quite sore. He was lucky. Actually you both were."

Shaking the doctors hand Steve said, "Mahalo doc, I'll make sure he's not too stressed."

He turned then and walked back into his friend's room, "You ready to blow this place?"

…**more to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers…revenge is on it's way, just not quite yet. Big shout out to Anne-Marie who has once again taken a virtual stick to me to get this done tonight!**

As Steve and Danny stood on the steps of the hospital, Danny was relieved to see Kono pull up in her red cruiser, he could not even think about folding himself into Catherine's little blue sports car.

"Hey guys, good to see you up and about. Where we headed? You're place?" Kono asked looking at Steve.

Before he could answer though, Danny spoke up, "Hell no, back to HQ."

"You sure you don't want to just go home and rest, Danno?" Steve said knowing the answer straight away as he received an "as if" look from his partner.

Steve walked to the back of the car and climbed in without protest. Danny gave a little shrug and got into the front passenger seat, he was not going to question the motives of his friend.

Once they pulled away from the hospital Steve enquired, "So where are we at the moment? Catherine said that you had already spoken to the two pirates that had stayed behind and the guy I 'tussled' with. So, what's the story?"

"Well AJ and Ty, the two guys that didn't go out yesterday are actually only hired muscle. They say they only receive a fixed wage, they don't see any of the proofs from the attacks. They have been with the crew for about nine months. Your opponent's name is Toa and it would appear that he is a cousin of the leader Anga. He's been on the island three years. He actually has a string of previous convictions including armed robbery of a bank in downtown Honolulu. He got off on a technicality. We were just getting ready to talk to Isaac when you called so we put it on hold. Kinda guessed ye wouldn't go home. Thought you might like in on that one Danny." Kono said.

"Oh yeah, hope he's as sore as I am," Danny muttered.

"Hey buddy, are you sure you're up to going back to work? I mean, you're shuffling like a man of ninety!"

As if in stereo the response he got from the front of the car was a resounding "Be nice."

"Just saying Danno."

It wasn't long before they had arrived back at HQ and were getting fully briefed on all they had missed.

"We found an amount of things that were stolen from tourists over the last few months. But it looks like some of the jewellery was either fenced or maybe given to the pirate women folk," Chin said.

"Huh? You think there are pirate women folk. Is Grace O' Malley involved?" Steve said with a slight smirk, looking at three confused faces, only Danny laughed, "wrong nationality babe, think you'll find she was Irish."

"I know that, but clearly our compatriots don't. Anyway enough about the pirate queen; what makes you think there are…eh women folk?" Steve said looking at Chin.

"Bet he wishes he didn't say women folk," Catherine whispered to Kono.

"Mmm hmm," was the whispered reply.

Chin shot a steely look at his cousin, "yes at least two of the pirates have significant others. Maya Kahale was born right here in Honolulu. She's engaged to Anga. She works in an ABC store on Kalakaua Avenue."

"Which one, there's about 50 on Kalakaua Avenue alone," Danny questioned with a slight hint of humour in his voice.

"Slight exaggeration there, Danno. There's only 39 stores on the whole island," Steve told his partner.

"Really? Only 39, I thought there must be hundreds of them…in Honolulu alone."

"Anyway…Maya has a record for some petty crimes, including stealing from her previous employer. However, the judge decided that rather than sending her to prison, she would have to do some community service. The judge also called in a favour and got her a job in an ABC store, where a percentage of her wages is deducted every week to pay back her previous employer," Chin said as he brought up the driver's licence and arrest report for Maya.

"Hmm and do you think she's involved in any of this?" Steve asked of Chin.

"Maybe not directly but I'd have no doubt that she's involved in fencing the jewellery that she doesn't hold onto!"

"Well Boss, do you think we need to bring her in too?" Kono asked looking up at the picture of Maya.

"Not yet, I think we'll talk to Anga first," Steve said. "We also need to be sure that Sam is the only one that is involved through the Water Safety Office, I mean Janet could be involved too."

"What makes you say that? I didn't think there was anything dodgy about her," Danny enquired.

"Well she seemed to be interested in you, so that's suspicious right there," Steve quipped back.

"Ha ha, you are hilarious, truly side-splitting," Danny said stone faced.

"Ok boys can we focus?" Catherine said as if speaking to ten year olds.

"Yes ma'am," Danny saluted.

"Sorry Cath," Steve said at the same time.

"Right…em… so how about we go talk to some of these guys? You want to take Anga, Steve?" Chin asked, wanting to get back on track.

"Yeah. Danny?"

"I'll take Isaac, hey Rookie, you want to come with me?" Danny said as he looked over at Kono.

"Rookie? Now just wait a second, Catherine is the newest member of the team, why am I still the rookie, I mean it's been nearly four years," said Kono indignantly.

Danny looked from Kono to Chin not really knowing where that came from. Chin just shrugged his shoulders and said "don't look at me, but I wouldn't chance calling either of these wahine a rookie."

Danny nodded his head and flashed Kono a little grin, "come on, you know I say it with love. You with me?"

"Alright, lead the way little h'aole!" she replied with a little grin.

"I swear it's like working in a kindergarten sometimes," Chin said to himself as he just shook his head and went back to his computer.

Two minutes later Danny and Kono entered an interrogation room. Danny got his first look at his rival from yesterday. He had a black eye, a split lip, was missing a tooth and had a large bandage on his temple. Danny tried his best to hide the pain he was still feeling when he moved around. He never realised how sore bruised kidneys could actually be.

"Isaac Campbell, you are here because of your part in the pirate attacks on tourists all over Oahu for the last nine months. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Kono said as she stood in front of the Tongan.

Looking past Kono, it didn't escape Isaac that Danny was still hurting from their bout on the boat yesterday, "Detective, nice to see you up and about. You obviously got some top class medical treatment yesterday. I, on the other hand was seen by a hack in HPD lock up."

"Shut it Isaac, you don't deserve anything," Danny spat out as he eye balled the pirate.

"Well Detective, seeing how you are not on for the niceties, what are you doing here?"

"We want to know where's the rest of the stuff you stole over the last few months, is there anyone else involved from the Water Safety Office…"

Kono interrupted, "And why do you only target tourists."

"Well sweetheart, that's an easy one. Why should we not profit from these H'aole, these mainlanders that come to our Islands, traipse around destroying our beautiful mountains, ruining our beaches, stealing our culture…"

Danny, who had been leaning against the wall, straightened himself up, "Wait a second, let me get this straight…you don't like the H'aoles, the mainlanders coming to _your _island…I hate to break this to you, but you're not even from this Island. You were born in Nuku'alofa, the capital of Tonga, your mother is a local, and your father was a Mormon minister who travelled to Tonga from Nebraska when he was seventeen years old. So paint me confused. You are actually part H'aole yourself and you are not even from here. So we're gonna try this again. Why are you attacking tourists?"

Isaac shuffled a little in his seat; he didn't think 5-0 would have so much information on him so soon. But he kept quiet.

"Alright then, we'll just have to talk to Samuel. How do you think the kid will get on? You think he'll be ok in Halawa for his part in all these attacks. He's a good looking boy, I'd say there'll be some guys in there who will gladly make him feel right at home," Danny said knowing that he was hitting Isaac where it hurt.

"Hey wait a second, leave Samuel out of this, he had nothing to do with the attacks," Isaac stuttered.

"Ah ah ah, that's not entirely true Isaac. You see, he's been feeding you info on all the tourists that passed through that safety office. He has been telling you which boats to hit. He is in pretty deep, true he's not there when the actual attack goes down, but his hands are far from clean," Kono said quietly into Isaacs ear.

"Ok, alright, can I make a deal… for my brother, not for me?" Isaac then pleaded.

After a few seconds of silence Danny said "We're not going to make any promises, give us all you got and then we'll see what we can do." He didn't like it, but he understood how a guy would do anything to protect his brother.

So for the next twenty minutes Isaac told them everything, from where they got their weapons to where part of the stash from their raids was hidden. He even said that it was actually Maya's suggestion to start attacking the tourists. She had gotten sick of having to smile and greet all these "white folk" all day every day and hear them mangle the Hawaiian language, buying Hawaiian souvenirs. She just snapped and could not handle being nicey nicey all the time!

When they left Isaac to his own thoughts, Kono and Danny discussed all they had heard.

"Geez, sounds like Maya's a bit of a psycho bitch!" Kono said shaking her head.

"Yeah probably being sent to work in _The Store with Aloha_ wasn't the ideal job for someone like her. Right come on roo…Kono; let's tell that animal of a partner of mine what we've heard."

Catherine and Steve had got very little from Anga, he just sat there in silence, only ever muttering things like, "5-0, how did they know?" "How did we not realise it was 5-0?"

They were back in the offices before Kono and Danny returned.

Walking in Danny called out to Steve, "Hey you might not have been as far off with Grace O' Malley; looks like Maya started this whole thing. Dealing with tourists' day in day out just made her snap and she wanted revenge."

"Ok partner let's go get the pirate queen! Chin, text me which ABC store we're looking for."

Steve and Danny then left HQ walking over to the Camaro. It was still parked there from yesterday when they had taken the truck to the marina. _Damn was that only yesterday,_ Danny thought to him. He was moving a little better than earlier too, which he was pleased about. He didn't even pretend to head to the driver's door of the car though, knowing there wasn't a hope that he would maybe just once get to drive it, instead of his control freak partner. The pair chatted away about the possibility of the leader of the pirates actually being a woman, never noticing the person in the shadows of a banyan tree holding the choke chain of a rather large, rather vicious looking dog.

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Wahine = lady**

**And yes it does feel like there are at least a hundred ABC stores in Honolulu, you can literally stand at the door of one, look down the street and see two or three more. I do love them though! **

**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters…but I do own two packs of chocolate covered macadamia nuts!**

**Hello…is there anybody still there…! Anyway here's chapter 7 and chapter 8 will go up tomorrow at some stage so please stay with me!**

As the two 5-0 guys walked down Kalakaua Avenue towards the ABC Store they were looking for, Danny shook his head, "I do not believe that there's not even 40 stores on this island."

"Well it's true, so just deal with it. Come on, this is the one," Steve said shortly.

They walking in, heading straight towards someone who looked like a manager. It never ceased to amaze Danny the array of different stuff stocking these stores, from souvenirs to breakfast cereals and fruit and everything in between. _Hmm might pick up some chocolate covered macadamia nuts, _he thought to himself.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you the manager?" Steve asked of a rather official looking lady.

"Aloha, yes I am one of the managers, my name is Clara, how can I help you?" she smiled.

"Aloha, I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0 and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams," showing her his badge and gesturing towards Danny. "We're here about one of your employees, Maya Kahale. Is she here today?"

Danny gave a little salute as he stood a step behind Steve.

"No Commander, she isn't, she rang in sick this morning. You'll probably find her at home. Eh is everything ok?"

"Thank you, yes it's fine, just have a few questions for her," Steve replied.

The manager wondered about this for a few moments. She knew about Maya's previous record and wondered had she slipped back into her stealing ways again.

The two men then shook hands with Clara and headed towards the door. Danny stopped and made his purchase and then they walked out of the store back to where they had left the Camaro.

"Hmm bit odd that she rings in sick the day after her fiancé is arrested for piracy. He never made any calls did he?" Danny mused as he opened the blue bag and popped a macadamia nut in his mouth.

"No he didn't, he didn't say much at all to anyone," Steve replied as he made a swipe for the pack, but missed.

He then took out his phone to call HQ, "Hey Chin, can you send me on the address you have for Maya. She called in sick this morning…yeah that's what I'm thinking too…right, meet you there." Steve hung up and put his cell back into one of his many pockets and turned to his partner, "The others are going to meet us there. Chin is of the same opinion, that it's too much of a coincidence that Maya is off sick today."

"Well come on, what are we waiting for, let's go get the pirate queen," Danny said getting into the passenger seat of his car, tossing the remainder of his little bag of macadamias to his partner.

"Thanks. You holding up ok? You're head not at you or anything, cos I am not taking the blame for you being stressed today. You were supposed to be taking it easy," Steve said as he emptied the bag.

"I'm fine, thanks," Danny smiled.

They all pulled up at the little house on Kahala Avenue together. Chin, Kono and Catherine remained at the vehicles while Danny and Steve walked up to the door and knocked. They got no reply. They then took a look in through the windows. It was an open plan house, so you could see straight through to the back of the house, it seemed to be empty. The rest of the team joined them and they walked around the back. There was no sign of anybody anywhere on the little property. Around back there was a small patio table and chairs, a small barbeque grill, a small bird bath; the only thing that was large in the small garden was a kennel in one corner. Nobody really took any notice of this though. There wasn't much more they could do there at the moment until they found Maya and spoke to her.

Chin called Duke to send down an officer to _sit_ on the house while Steve rang the manager of the ABC Store and asked her to call him if he heard from Maya.

Once an officer arrived, they left the house and headed back to HQ to talk to Isaac and Anga and see what they knew or were willing to tell.

As the cars pulled away they once again did not notice the baseball cap wearing dog walker holding the chain of a mottled large dog.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The next few days passed quietly. Anga was saying nothing but Isaac was singing like a canary, however he really had not additional information that could help.

HPD remained watching the house while Steve kept in contact with the manager of the ABC Store but she had heard nothing more from Maya.

Friday morning Steve noticed that Danny was holding himself stiffly, "Hey Danno, you ok?"

"I'm fine Steve, just get a twinge in my back every so often. I was gonna just go see my GP but he could only see me this evening and I have to pick Grace up so I'll just leave it till next week. It'll probably go away anyhow," Danny answered but continued to absentmindedly rub his back.

"Hey brah, make the appointment, I'll get Grace and we'll head back to my place. When you're finished come over and we can get something to eat."

"Are you sure, I don't want to put you out, I mean it's almost the weekend and with Catherine around…" Danny asked.

"It's ok; she's heading to the North Shore with some friend or other. She'd leaving straight from work and will only be back on Sunday night so it's all good. Anyway I promised Grace we'd do a bit of practice on the surf board and it's an ideal day for it. You go to the doc and don't worry about Gracie. Uncle Steve will take good care of her."

Danny smiled and took his phone from his pocket, "Thanks man, I owe you one."

…**a short one but more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**Hey, hey everybody, as promised another chapter. Sorry for sounding needy yesterday! Anyway, on with the story!**

Grace sat cross legged with her "Uncle's" head resting in her lap. She pressed her beach towel to the bloody wound on his shoulder but could do nothing about the gash on his leg. She was holding her cell phone to her ear waiting for her father to pick up. The bruise on Steve's left temple was already blossoming. All he wore were his blue boardshorts.

On the fifth ring the phone was answered.

"_Hey Monkey. I'm not finished yet. I told you I'd call when I'm leaving…"_

"Danno, listen to me. Uncle Steve's been hurt."

"_Now what's he done? I swear that man is a magnet for trouble…"_

"Danno, please listen to me. We were out back just getting ready to go out with my board when this big dog came up to me snarling. Uncle Steve had just gone to the kitchen to get some water. I…I screamed and he came running out. He shouted and the dog turned on him," Grace sobbed into the phone. She was interrupted by a soft moan from Steve. "Shh, Uncle Steve, it's ok. Stay still," she said softly to the injured man as he started to come around. "Danno please, come home, I don't know what to do."

"_Ok sweetie. Calm down. Is the dog still there?"_

"No, I hit him with my surf board to make him leave Uncle Steve alone and he ran off down the beach to the left….shhh, you're ok. I'm talking to Danno. No, don't move."

"_Ok Gracie, I want you to stay on the line. Ok? I'm just gonna put you on hold for a couple of seconds. Try keep our SuperSEAL calm."_ Danno pressed hold and then dialled the emergency services giving them as much detail as he could.

He then exited the doctor's office, "I'm sorry Shelly, I've got to go. There's an emergency at Steve's house. Dr. Hogan's just gone down to the lab with my samples, will you tell him. I've got to run."

Shelly, the receptionist stood behind her desk stunned at the "whirlwind" that just past her.

"Ok. Hope everything's alright," she called after the retreating form of the detective as he strode down the corridor and out the door.

Wincing slightly as he sat into his Camaro, he put his phone into the holder on the dashboard, all thought of the soreness in his back gone.

"Gracie, are you there? How's Uncle Steve doing? I've called for an ambulance but I'll get there before they do."

"He's ok Danno, but please hurry, he's kind of awake."

"Ok I'm on the road; I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Danny drove like a mad man possessed; if Steve drove like that he'd never hear the end of it. But Danny didn't care. He hated to hear the fear and concern in his daughter's voice. As he drove he decided to call animal control and make them aware of a possible dangerous dog on the loose. He didn't even know what breed of dog but wanted to let them know.

He finished his call as he pulled into Steve's drive, not even closing the door of his car properly, he ran around the side of the property to find his teary eyed, blood soaked daughter still sitting in the middle of the grass cradling the head of his 6'2" partner, whispering comforting words, while holding a towel to his shoulder.

"Gracie?"

"Danno. Please help him, the bleeding won't stop."

"Just a sec," Danny replied as he ran into the house, coming back out with Steve's more than adequate first aid kit.

Jogging over to kneel beside his downed colleague Danny turned to his daughter, "Grace, you just keep talking to Uncle Steve, keep him calm. I'll just look at his shoulder and leg. Steve? Steven? I'm here now; we'll have you sorted real soon."

Danny looked down at the leg first. _Why could his friend not have been wearing his usual cargo pants, they would have gone some way to protect his right leg from the bloody gash that marred it now. _He then pulled away the towel on Steve's shoulder to reveal another bloody mess. Pouring some saline over it, he could see where the dog had bitten into Steve's flesh. Taking out some gauze pads he proceeded to reapply pressure.

Steve moaned again trying to move away from the pain.

"Uncle Steve? Shh, Danno's just trying to help. He's gonna make it all better," she soothed.

With that Danny and Grace heard a siren as the ambulance pulled into the drive out the front.

"It's gonna be ok now, Gracie. I just need to go show the medics in. Will you just put your hand back here again? Good girl. I'll be back in a minute," Danny said to his visibly upset daughter as he got to his feet again and walked back out to meet the two medics as they gathered their gear from the back of the ambulance.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming so quickly. You can come around the side here," he called out to the men.

Running over to the downed man, they started working on him straight away. Getting Grace to move away a little one of the paramedics started talking to Steve, while examining the bruise on his head.

"Sir? Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?"

"Mmmm, em…Steve….Grace, where's Gracie?" Steve slurred in reply, moving his right hand around.

"She's right here, but I need to check you over," the medic said as he continued inspecting Steve's head, while a second medic was examining his leg.

Grace crawled back over on her knees to beside Steve and caught his still moving right hand. "I'm right here Uncle Steve. Just keep still while these men look after you, ok?"

Steve squeezed Grace's hand and murmured, "Ok."

As they worked on Steve one of the medics turned to Danny an asked, "What type of dog did this?" pointing to Steve's shoulder.

"Eh…I don't actually know, I wasn't here when it happened. Grace, can you remember what kind of dog it was?"

Scrunching up her face, she thought for a minute, "Eh it was big, all sorts of different colours. I don't think it was anything really, you know? Maybe one of those ketchup dogs."

The medics and Danny looked at the girl quizzically for a moment, then Danny grinned ever so slightly, "Do you mean a Heinz 57?"

"Yeah that's the one," she replied as if it should have been obvious to the men.

"A mongrel? Damn it. Do you know has the Commander had his tetanus recently?" asked the paramedic that had original enquired about what type of dog it was.

"Unfortunately, yes I do know he's up to date with all his boosters," Danny answered absentmindedly rubbing his hip. "He makes sure we're all up to date all of the time. We all got jabbed last week!"

"Ha, well that's good to know, one thing less to worry about now."

Within a couple of minutes the paramedics had Steve ready to transport. Danny stood behind his daughter as she held Steve's hand the whole time.

"Hey buddy, we're going to following in the car, ok? Now you behave for these nice medics ok?" Danno lightly chastised.

"Mmm hmm Danno," Steve replied quietly.

"Hey is he ok? He's still not very responsive," Danny enquired as the paramedics loaded Steve into the awaiting ambulance.

"His stats are a little on the low side, it's being caused by a mixture of the bump to his head, the loss of blood and the shock of what actually happened. Dog attacks can be very frightening and the fact that he was trying to protect the girl added to the situation. Look, we need to get the going. The sooner we get him to the hospital, the sooner we'll have some news," the medic said as he climbed into the back of the ambulance and closed the door behind him.

Grace was standing a little bit away from the ambulance but didn't take her eyes off Steve as he was loaded in. She didn't blink until the door was closed and the vehicles sirens signalled its departure. Danny walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok sweet heart, everything's gonna be alright," he said soothingly.

Grace buried her head into her father's chest and started to cry.

"Come on Gracie, don't cry. Steve's gonna be find. It'll take more than a big dog to put our SupeSEAL down. Right let's just lock up here and go. Go grab your sweater and I'll sort out the house," Danny said to his still distraught daughter.

For the first few minutes for the drive the Williams remained completely silent. Then Danny cleared his throat and said, "Grace, Uncle Steve is really strong. He's gonna be fine. I know it must have been very scary but I really need you to tell me again everything you remember. Can you do that for me?"

Sniffling, Grace pulled herself together, "we were out back, and Uncle Steve was just going over all his rules about going out into the ocean. I had my board on the grass and Uncle Steve had checked it over. He then went inside to grab some bottles of water. Suddenly this big dog appeared on the grass and started snarling at me."

Grace had to stop then and take a few cleansing breaths as she remembered the vicious bog coming towards her.

"It's ok Monkey, take your time. Do you know which direction the dog came from?" Danny said, encouraging his daughter.

Shaking her head she said, "No, it was just there and I started screaming and Uncle Steve came running out. He had nothing with him but started shouting and the dog turned around and went for him. The dog bit him on the leg first and kinda pulled him away from the house. Uncle Steve kicked at the dog. He started limping back up to the house but the dog…the dog jumped at him and he fell over and hit his head on the deck. The dog closed its mouth on his shoulder…Uncle Steve cried out and struggled but couldn't get it off. He couldn't…he couldn't do anything."

Grace again went silent, remembering every detail of the attack, she was shaking at this stage, but Danny reached across and took her hand in his to try and give the little girl some comfort.

Taking another deep breath Grace finished out her story, "I picked up my board and swung it and hit the dog and he yelped and ran off. My phone was on the deck so I got that and then I just grabbed my towel and ran to Uncle Steve, he sort of wasn't awake but I did what Madeline said and held the towel to stop the bleeding and then called you."

Tears were now streaming unchecked down Grace's face. Danny was finding it hard to hold it together himself, thinking of the danger his daughter and Steve had faced.

There was silence then for another few seconds. Clearing his throat again Danny glanced at his little girl with pride. "I know you must have been very frightened but I am so proud of you. Your actions saved Uncle Steve."

However, before he could say anymore, Grace involuntarily pulled her legs up onto the seat of the car and screamed, "There's the dog!"

…**.more on the way soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL is busy at the moment, what with doing costumes to an upcoming play, choir practice for an upcoming concert and ahem ukulele lessons…my time is not my own! Also Anne-Marie slackened off on pressurising me for another chapter!**

Danny was stuck. He really wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible but he needed to talk to the person with the dog, maybe they didn't know what had happened.

"Grace are you sure that's the dog that hurt Uncle Steve," Danny enquired.

"Danno, that's the dog," Grace almost crying replied.

"Positive?"

"Danno please, that's the dog," she repeated.

"Ok, stay in the car. You got your cell? Ring Uncle Chin and tell him that Steve is gone to the hospital. Do not get out of the car for anything, ok baby?"

"Yes Danno."

Any thought that the dog owner didn't know what happened vanished as soon as Danny pulled in and stepped out of the car. In one fluid movement the guy had the choke chain removed and with a hand signal had the dog running away down the block. Danny knew there wasn't a hope of catching the dog and having seen what it had done to his partner he really didn't want to take it on; so he decided to head for the owner, who wasn't going to hang around either, running in the opposite direction.

Danny immediately gave chase but could not catch up. He knew he still wasn't 100% from the fight with Isaac. He hoped that by some miracle, his quarry might trip and fall or in some way slow down but no such luck. He lost track of the owner as he followed them down an alley three blocks from his car but was exasperated when he found the cap, hoody and tracksuit legs worn by his target, along with the choke chain, ditched at the side of the alley.

Unless the guy was running around half naked Danny felt sure he was not going to find him anytime soon. Taking out his phone he put a call through to HPD asking for someone to come down and take away the clothing and chain for analysis. He had no gloves or bags with him and he couldn't take the evidence away without them.

A squad car pulled up shortly after and an officer walked over to Danny. He explained the situation but was finding it hard to concentrate, his back was starting to hurt, he had left his frightened daughter sitting in his car three blocks away and his best friend was on the way to the hospital after a dog attack.

Once the officer let him know that he understood, Danny started walking back the way he had come. He tried to take notice of everyone and everything on the way back to his daughter. There was a postal worker at a mail box, an old lady out sweeping her stoop, a young woman in shorts and vest top jogging. No one looked like the guy Danny chased.

He eventually arrived back at the car, Grace all but jumped out of her seat as she saw her father approach the car.

"Danno! Are you ok? I was so scared. Did you find him? Did you arrest him? Can we go see Uncle Steve now?" Grace said all in one breath.

For once Danny could see what it must be like to listen to him all day. "Whoa Gracie, I'm ok. No the bad guy got away but don't worry, Danno and HPD will find him and he'll be sorry his dog hurt Uncle Steve," he responded. "Now sit back into your seat properly and we'll go to the hospital, good girl."

Grace did what she was told immediately. She was still worried about her Uncle Steve but something else niggled at her too. Danny was looking a little paler than usual and she thought he might have winced when he got into the car. She hoped he hadn't hurt himself running after the dog owner.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once they got to the hospital Danny went straight to the desk to ask where he might find Commander McGarrett.

"Hmm Commander McGarrett," the receptionist said aloud and then to herself, "now is that with one R or two Rs…I'll try with one." She started typing with her two index fingers.

"Excuse me ma'am could you hurry up," Danny said, standing from leg to leg.

"Don't rush me, this is very sensitive equipment," she said as she continued to type and then muttered, "well that doesn't spell McGarrett. I wonder is it two Rs and one T."

"Please ma'am, it's M-C-G-A-R-R-E-T-T."

"Ok, ok," she said as she typed, finally getting something up on the screen, but then decided she didn't like Danny's tone and with a glint in her eye she said, "I'm sorry I can't give out any personal information on patients unless to next-of-kin." Feeling a little smug the receptionist sat back and folded her arms.

Grace stood beside her father not sure what exactly just happened but knew things were going to get really loud, really quickly.

"Well ma'am, if you read the name under next-of-kin for Commander McGarrett, then read this," showing her his badge and ID, "you will see that they are both and the same and I am listed as his next-of-kin. So if you'd be so kind as to tell me where Steve McGarrett is immediately. I would hate to have to call the board of directors of this fine health care facility. Or maybe I could just call the governor. Hmm, the choice is really up to you now…Beth," Danny said as he looked her square in the face and then finally at her name tag.

Stuttering, Beth replied, "Eh yes sir, right away sir. Commander McGarrett has been to x-ray and at the moment is having a scan. He's on the third floor, there's a nurses desk and waiting room just to the left of the lift."

"Why, thank you Beth, you have been most helpful," Danny said with more that a little sarcasm.

"Come on Grace lets go find SuperSEAL," catching hope of his daughter's hand, he walked towards the lift. Just as the door opened Chin joined them.

"Any news?"

Danny filled Chin in on all that happened between the dog attack, the chase and all he had learned about Steve from the receptionist.

As the trio exited the lift together Chin said, "So basically the dog attack seems to have been pre-meditated but we have no ID on the owner."

"Yup pretty much sums it up!" Danny said as he walked over to the nurse's desk. "Excuse me; I was just wondering is Commander McGarrett back from his scan. I'm…"

"Detective Williams, yes we've been made aware that you were on your way up. Sorry about Beth, she's new," the nurse said as if to explain the problems Danny had down stairs. Looking at her computer screen she continued, "No he isn't back yet but it shouldn't be too long, if you want to wait in the waiting room there someone will get you when he is settled in his room."

"Thanks, umm, so can you tell me what the story is with him?" Danny asked.

"I'm not really meant to but I don't see the harm, you'll find out shortly anyway. He appears to have a concussion due to hitting his head against the ground during the attack. That's what the scan is for, to make sure there is no more serious damage done. There was a large gash on his right leg, that has been stitched and bandaged but he's going to have to stay off it for a while so as not to pull the stitches. His left shoulder is pretty messed up, but luckily no real damage to the bone but they had to put some internal stitches as well as on the outside. Again he's going to have to be very careful for a while and I have no doubt that it will need some serious PT." With that the phone on the desk rang, "Excuse me, Detective," the nurse said as she answered. She spoke for a moment or two and then hung up. "Well looks like Commander McGarrett will be joining us shortly so if you wouldn't mind," she said as she gestured towards the waiting room, "I'll call you as soon as we have him settled."

"Thank you very much," Danny said as he turned to walk away, but his wince did not go un-noticed.

"Excuse me Detective, but are you ok? You look a little pale," the nurse asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," he replied as he hurried away to his waiting daughter and team mate.

Sitting down in the waiting room, Danny explained everything the nurse had said about McGarrett.

They didn't have to wait long for the nurse from the desk to call them. "We have Commander McGarrett set up in his room now so if you'll just follow me," she said as she led the way down the corridor. "Now he's a bit, eh, how should I put this, a bit loopy at the moment. The pain meds he's on are quite strong and can affect people in different ways. Ahem, the Commander would appear to be high as a kite," she said with a smile. Opening the door to the room she said, "He'll probably fall into a deep sleep soon but you can stay with him until then."

Danny turned to look at his team mate, "Hey pal would you mind keeping Gracie outside for just a minute, I want to see just how out of it Steve is."

"No problem, brah. We'll stay right here until you call for us," Chin replied pointing to a few seats that were along the wall opposite the room Steve was in.

Danny walked towards the bed, seeing the large white bandage on Steve's left shoulder and the strapping that was keeping it all in place. There was also a dressing on Steve's right temple. He could not see the damaged right leg but judging by the way the sheets were laid, he's guess there was a pillow support the leg.

He took a seat beside the bed and looked at his partner, thinking maybe he had fallen asleep but was surprised when two dark blue eyes met his and twinkled.

"Hey buddy, Danny, Danno, my old pal, old pal of mine. You're my bff, do you know that? Whatcha doing here? Wait what am I doing here? Where is here?" Steve said as he started to look around, ignoring the look of concern on Danny's face. Steve continued to look around the room for a minute, then down at his shoulder and his arm strapped across his chest. Looking back again at the person sitting beside him, he said again, "Hey Danny, whatcha doing here? Are we on a stake out? Hmmm I'd like a steak right now," he mused.

All concern disappeared when Danny realised that Steve was totally stoned. He considered having some fun with his "baked" partner but thought better of it.

"Hey Steve, no we're not on a stake out. Do you remember what happened?" he said quietly as though he was talking to his daughter.

"Hmm, let me think. Think, think, think…tink, tink, tink… hey isn't that the name of a fairy? Tink. She's blonde, kind of a hottie!" Steve said as he once again went on a tangent.

Danny could not believe that his bad ass partner had just announced that his thought Tinker Bell was hot. He was definitely going to store that away in his memory for another day!

"Steve, do you remember the dog? Do you remember what happened at your house?" Danny tried.

"Dog, hmm…no I don't have a dog at my house. Always wanted one but wasn't allowed. Do you think I should get a dog? Maybe you should get a dog, Gracie'd like that. Gracie, Gracie, Gracie," Steve said in a sing song voice. "Is Gracie here?" he then enquired.

Danny thought for a moment, wondering should he let his daughter see his partner in this state but knew that she was very worried about her "Uncle" so decided that he'd bring her in shortly.

"Steve, Grace is outside on the corridor with Chin, I'll get her in a minute ok?"

"Ok Danno!" he replied with a smile, then looking down at his chest he turned to look back at Danny, "why am I topless…no wait, that's not right…I'm a man."

Danny sat looking at his partner, trying to conceal his grin. He always thought his partner's head was a scary place but at the moment it would appear to be full of bubbles and cotton candy and really not much else.

"Danny, I am a man…I'm not topless…I'm shirtless! Why am I shirtless?"

Clearing his throat Danny tried to come with an answer that would satisfy his spaced-out friend. "Well you see, you had an accident and the nice doctor had to strap up your arm so instead of putting a shirt on he decided it was warm enough for you to be "shirtless"," he said stressing the last word.

Before he or Steve could say anymore the door opened and Chin poked his head in, "Is it ok if we come in, Grace is going to explode if she doesn't see her Uncle Steve soon."

Danny nodded as Steve said, "Uncle Steve…are we brothers…I never knew I had a brother!"

"Oh brother," Danny said shaking his head. He really hoped his partner would fall asleep soon.

Grace ignored everyone and ran over to the man in the bed, "I'm sorry you got hurt, Uncle Steve. But thank you for saving me. You are the bestest SuperSEAL in the world!" she said as she leaned in and hugged him.

"And you're the bestest Aloha Girl in the world," Steve replied, hugging her back.

For a second Danny thought he saw a glint of memory in Steve's eye but in the next moment it was gone and Steve was looking around the room again. "Hey this room is boring; we should decorate it, maybe add a few pictures, paint the walls, and maybe hang some curtains, hmm…"

Leaning back into the pillow, Steve started to drift off, still muttering about all the home improvements they could do.

Danny reached out and placed a hand on Steve's right shoulder, "Sleep now pal. We'll be here when you wake up."

"Night Danno," the man in the bed muttered as he finally succumbed to sleep.

Grace walked over to her dad and placed an arm around his shoulder, "Is Uncle Steve going to be ok, he was talking kinda funny."

Looking at his daughter he replied, "Of course he's gonna be fine. Do you remember the time Mommy took too much of her cough bottle and she went kinda loopy. She was fine the next morning and Uncle Steve will be fine too."

The nurse that had spoken to Danny at the desk then poked her head into the room, "ah good he's asleep. He will probably sleep for a good few hours. I'll call if he shows any signs of waking but I'd say he won't wake for at least five hours."

Danny was just about to argue and say that he was staying but was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the ID, "Charlie, what is it? Did you get something from the cap or hoody? Have you got something on the dog owner?"

"_Yes I do, and you are not going to believe who it is! It's Maya Kahale!"_

**Well who saw that coming? All of ye, no way!**

**PS the whole topless -v- shirtless is a big bone of contention with me. I get really bothered if someone says a man is topless…btw did you all see the way the camera panned down Steve's chest in last weeks episode...**

**PPS I'm miles behind on my review replies…will get to them in the morning (it's 3am here at the mo!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

"Maya Kahale? As in the pirate queen?" Danny said incredulously.

"_Yup," _came the reply from Charlie Fong.

"So the guy with the vicious dog was not a guy at all?...Damn it Chin. I saw her; she was the girl out jogging. I can't believe it."

"_Danny can I leave this with you. I've got to get back to some other work."_

"Sorry Fong, thanks for that," Danny said as he hung up.

Steve moved a little in the bed and moaned quietly but before Danny could react, Grace placed her hand on her Uncle's head, "Shh, sleep Uncle Steve, you're ok. You'll feel better when you wake up. Sweet dreams." And she dropped a kiss on his forehead. He immediately settled back into a deep sleep.

"Thanks Gracie, you're the best," Danny complimented his daughter.

"Come on Chin, we need to find this bi…, I mean this woman before she manages to do any more damage."

"Yeah let's go. I better try calling Catherine again. She went to the North Shore for the weekend and I wasn't getting answered," Chin said.

"Damn it I totally forgot to call her, she's going to kill me," Danny said as he took one last look at his partner in the bed.

"Hey Danny, you were slightly pre-occupied. She'll understand," Chin said quietly.

"Yeah right," Danny muttered, and then turned to his daughter. "Come on Gracie, I need to get you back to your mom."

"No Danno, can I not just stay with you. And if you really need to go do something you can drop me home. Please?" Grace turned her pleading eyes to her father.

"Ok ok, you can stay while we're in HQ but I'm going to have to go out to Halawa so I'll drop you then. Deal?"

"Ok Danno, but I really wanted to stay tonight and come back to visit Uncle Steve."

"Look Gracie, we'll see what happens ok?"

Chin had heard all this and decided to speak up, "Hey Grace will you get me a nougat bar out of the vending machine and see if they have any gummies you like," handing over a few dollar bills.

"Thanks Uncle Chin," she said with a smile as she walked over to the machine.

Chin turned to Danny, "Hey Danny say something if you think I'm over stepping the mark but I can get Kono and go to Halawa. You stay back at the office and then spend some time with Grace. She's had quite a scare this evening and I think she needs her dad." Shrugging his shoulders he added, "And to be honest you're not looking 100% and maybe should rest up some because you know once Steve is back awake things are going to get hectic."

Danny stood looking at his team-mate and then at his daughter as she walked along the short corridor towards them. How had he got so luck with this team, he wondered not for the first time.

"Uncle Chin, I hope it's ok but I bought Danno a Baby Ruth and I also bought Uncle Steve a granola bar for when he's feeling better," she said as she handed over the nougat bar. "I can pay you back if you want."

"Oh keiki, that's fine. There's no need to pay me back," Chin smiled.

"Grace, Uncle Chin has said he'll go to the prison, so I can stay at HQ. How does that sound?" Danny said looking at his daughter.

"Oh thank you Uncle Chin. I don't want to go home tonight. I want to stay with Danno," she said as she wrapped her arms around the Lieutenant.

They then departed the hospital planning to come back later on to check in on their fearless leader. The staff knew not to question the 5-0 team when one was admitted. So once they weren't disturbing other patients, they could remain with their team mate. Danny was going to enjoy pointing that out to Beth.

Danny and Grace returned to HQ with Grace going to sit on the couch in McGarrett's office while Danny started making calls in his office. They needed to track down Maya as soon as possible. They also needed to get that vicious mongrel off the streets. Danny contacted HPD, animal control and then the ABC store where Maya worked. So far she had not returned home or appeared at work. Danny felt sure someone was helping her but as yet they couldn't find out who.

His back was starting to niggle at him again. _Why did his partner have to get attacked by a damn mongrel? _He knew it wasn't Steve's fault and he did save his daughter but the former SEAL was definitely a trouble magnet.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile Chin and Kono were getting nowhere talking to Anga. When they told him about how his fiancée's dog was going to hurt a young girl, a flicker of something crossed his face but it disappeared again instantly.

They then decided to talk to Isaac, maybe he had heard something and hadn't even realised.

"Isaac, come on brah. Her dog was going to attack an eleven year old girl. Can you imagine the damage it could have done to her? Just tell us where Maya could be. She must have friends somewhere on the island."

"I can't, she'll have me killed," Isaac said with fear in his voice.

"Not if we get to her first. We are able to connect her to the dog attack and with your statement we can jail her for a long time," Chin said seeing a glimmer of hope as Isaac put his head down and then looked Chin square in the face.

"Ok, she has a friend in Laie. I don't know the address or even the other woman's name but she drives a pale blue Volkswagen camper van with snowflakes all over it. It kind of sticks out! Please keep Sammy safe," Isaac said as he looked at both Kono and Chin.

"We'll get her and don't worry about Sammy. You're all going to have some serious jail time in your future but if things work out we might be able to make things a little more comfortable for you and your brother for co-operating," Chin replied.

As soon as they left the prison, Chin called Duke to send some of his officers up the East coast to Laie and also to contact the local PD there and get them searching for either Maya or the driver of the blue VW.

For the first time in as many hours Chin started to feel things were finally going right.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once Danny had got the call that they had a possible lead on Maya he relaxed a little. He knew Chin and Kono were heading towards Laie along with some HPD officers. He decided that there wasn't much more he could do there in the office and maybe a quick visit with his partner and then pizza with his daughter was called for.

He walked towards McGarrett's office and found Grace lying across the couch reading an old Hardy Boys book. "Gracie, not your usual choice of reading material," he laughed.

"It's all Uncle Steve has, other than _Guns and Ammo_," she giggled back.

"Well come on kiddo, I think it's time we went back to visit SuperSEAL, see is he still stoned," putting out a hand to his daughter. Before he knew it he was engulfed in a hug from Grace, trying not to show how sore he was as she put her arms around his back.

But the wince didn't go unnoticed, "Danno, your back is still sore. Do you need to see a doctor; maybe the one that's looking after Uncle Steve can see if he can make you better too?"

"I'm good, Grace. Nothing to worry about," he said as they left HQ.

When they arrived at the hospital, Danny and Grace walking by reception, Danny noticing that Beth was still at the desk and he gave her a little wave and continued to the lifts. He knew they were outside visiting hours but that was never a problem for 5-0.

Arriving on the third floor, Danny spotted the nurse he had been with earlier. "Excuse me, how is Commander McGarrett doing?"

She turned and smiled at Danny but noticed that he was even paler than earlier.

"Detective Williams, what are you doing here? Everything is fine with the Commander, but I must say I am a little worried about you. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, nothing a little rest won't sort out. We just want to check in on Steve for a little while and then we'll head home," Danny said quickly adding, "I'm sorry I don't even know your name."

"It's Claire. Well ok, but if there's anything I can do just call me ok," she said as she went back in around the desk.

Grace gave her a little wave then and followed her father into the room. Steve was still lying motionless in the bed, so Danny and Grace took up seats at the right side of the bed.

"Danno, do you think his shoulder is sore now while he's asleep," Grace asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"No Monkey, the doctors will have given him medicine to keep the pain away, he's fine," Danny replied.

Grace then stood from her seat and leaned in and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek, "That's for saving me from that big dog. Danno, Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono are going to catch that mean lady who sent the dog after you. Auntie Catherine will come visit as soon as she hears about you, so everything will be good really soon."

Danny watched his kind hearted daughter chat away to the still form of his best friend. He started to relax into the chair but thought it would probably soon be time to head home, getting some pizza on the way.

"Hey Gracie, we'll go in a few minutes. Your mom would never forgive me if she found out you spent the night sleeping in a hospital chair. Uncle Steve will probably sleep for hours more and Nurse Claire will take real good care of him too," Danny said as he rose from the chair. A dart of pain shot through the left side of his back. _What the hell is going on? _he thought.

"Hey missy, I'm just going to use the bathroom and then we'll hit the road ok?"

"Ok Danno," Grace said not taking her eyes off of Steve. She was sure she had seen his fingers twitch but she believed her father when he said that Steve would sleep for some hours more.

However Danny and the nurse were completely wrong because just as the bathroom door closed Steve started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and raked across the room, coming to land on his honorary niece, clearing his throat he muttered, "Hey Gracie, where's Danno? Are you ok?"

"Uncle Steve," Grace squealed before she remembered her inside voice. "Uncle Steve, I'm fine. Are you ok?" she whispered, "Danno's in the bathroom. We were just about to leave but now that you're awake we might stay a little while longer."

Steve looked from Grace over to the bathroom door and back, "Ah sweetie, it's late. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep, I'll still be here in the morning."

"Yeah I think Danno's tired and his back is sore so maybe we won't stay long. I'm glad you're ok now cos you were talking really funny earlier," Grace said smiling at Steve.

"I was?" he replied as the bathroom door opened.

Danny looked up and saw that his friend was awake and even seemed lucid this time but didn't have much of a chance to rejoice.

"Hey Steve, I think something's wrong," Danny said as he crumpled bonelessly to the floor.

…**dun dun dun!**

**For all the Danny Whump fans out there!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I should point out that my medical knowledge is almost non-existent. I hope you are all still enjoying this little adventure.**

Whatever Steve expected it wasn't that. He watched as his best friend just dropped bonelessly to the ground. Panicked, he located the button to alert the nurse's station and clambered out of the bed, ignoring the pull of the stitches in his leg. He managed to also detach the IV that had been running into his right arm. He was crouched by Danny's side in seconds, glad that he was wearing a loose fitting pair of pyjama legs rather than the standard hospital gown. He tried to free his left arm from the strapping but had no luck.

"Danny! Danny? Daniel? Come on Danno, you're scaring Gracie. Please wake up," Steve said as he knelt down by his friend.

Grace had remained by the bed as she had watched her father drop to the ground, her eyes big as saucers and her mouth open. Eventually shaking herself, she ran to kneel beside her Danno.

"Uncle Steve?" she whispered.

Looking up at the girl's face, Steve once again panicked, he could deal with many things but a frightened child was not one of them. "It's ok Gracie, someone will come help any second," Steve said as he again turned to stare at Danny. He really didn't look well, he was very pale. _Where the hell is a nurse?_ Steve thought to himself.

With that the door opened and Claire's voice could be heard, as she still stood on the corridor "Ah Commander, you're back in the land of the…what the heck?" seeing Steve kneeling on the floor beside his downed companion. "What's happened?" she said, turning her back on the scene for an instant, calling down the corridor, "Dr. Collins…Dr. Collins, come quickly please."

Claire then strode across the room and knelt down beside Steve, taking Danny's wrist into her hand, checking his pulse. "Commander, what happened?"

Steve stayed looking down into Danny's face, "I…I don't know…I just woke up and was…was talking to Grace and he," pointing to Danny "came out of the bathroom and he just…he said there was something wrong and then just dropped. I don't know. Wait a second; he was complaining about a pain in his back…he went to his GP."

Steve was then interrupted as Dr. Collins and another nurse raced in. "What have we got?" he enquired as he removed his stethoscope and started listening to Danny's chest.

"Detective Williams was here visiting the Commander and just collapsed as he came out of the bathroom. I didn't think he looked well when he was here early," Claire explained.

Steve spoke up again, "he was in a fight recently during an undercover job. He took some hits to the kidneys but everything was showing up clear…" Steve just shook his head.

Grace had remained silent all the time while the grown-ups spoke but finally cleared her throat, "Danno was at the doctor when the dog attacked you Uncle Steve, I don't think he was finished though cos he was so quick getting to the house. I was so scared and you were hurt and…and Danno came and took over looking after you. Then when we were coming to the hospital, I saw the dog and Danno chased the owner but he didn't catch him, well it turned out to be a her but I know Danno was sore but he was so worried about you."

Steve put out his right hand to pull Grace towards him but winced as he gathered that girl into his arms. This didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Collins, "Nurse would you kindly get the Commander back into bed and tend to his arm where his IV _should_ be, then maybe get his little visitor a little treat." The second nurse that had accompanied the doctor had already left to find a gurney and orderly.

Moments later the door opened "Ah perfect timing," the doctor said as two hospital orderlies arrived with a gurney. "Gentlemen, we need to get Detective Williams for a scan ASAP. I need to find out what exactly is going on."

Steve was unwilling to be helped to the bed for several more minutes until Danny was positioned on the gurney and ready to be taken away to be examined. The adrenaline of seeing his buddy collapse finally wore off though and Steve suddenly felt very unsteady, with pain shooting through his shoulder and leg. His head also joined in the party and his vision started to blur.

"Ok Commander, your friend is in good hands. Dr. Collins will take real good care of him but I need to take care of you now. Come on, back into bed. I need to look at that arm of yours and put in another IV," Claire said in a calm coaxing voice.

"Hmmm?" was all Steve could reply.

Grace then moved to her Uncle's side, "Come on Uncle Steve, lie down so the nurse can fix you up. Danno will be really cross when he wakes up if he finds you weren't behaving."

Claire had to stifle a laugh to hear this young girl give the Lieutenant Commander orders, but what was even more amusing was that he obeyed her.

Within a few minutes, Claire had Steve settled, with a piece of gauze taped to the spot the IV had been. She had another one attached and had already administered something for the pain.

"Now Commander, I want you to, as your little guardian here has said, behave yourself. As soon as Dr. Collins knows anything he will come and tell you. Grace would you like some chocolate chip cookies with a glass of milk?"

"Yes please," she nodded, and then looked back at the nurse in a quiet voice she added, "will Danno be alright?"

"Dr. Collins will take really good care of your father. Now I need you to stay here and look after your uncle for me while I go get you that milk, ok?"

"Thank you," Grace replied quietly.

Steve had remained quiet all the time since he had lay down in the bed; he had watched the little exchange between Grace and Claire, amused at how like her father she really was. Starting to feel the effects of the painkillers he cleared his throat, "Hey kiddo, you want to join me here on the bed? I'm sorry that Danno is sick. It's my fault he didn't get properly checked out."

Grace walked over and gently climbed up on the bed, settling herself into Steve's right side, mindful of both the IV and his wounded right leg, "It's not your fault Uncle Steve. That ketchup dog was going to hurt me and you saved me and then Danno came and saved you. It's all that pirate lady's fault!"

"Huh? What pirate …wait the dog belonged to Maya Kahale? Grace, have you a phone, I need to call Chin? Do you know did they get the…what type of dog did you just call it?"

"A ketchup dog. A mongle…a mon-girl…"

"Mongrel?"

"Yeah that's the word," she smiled. Then shaking her head she said "Sorry I don't have my phone, I left it in Danno's car."

"It's ok kiddo," Steve responding, thinking to himself he'd really need to ask Danny what the hell a ketchup dog was!

"Uncle Steve I think you should probably go to sleep," Grace said as she yawned.

"Hey you too Gracie," he answered as a yawn threatened to dislocate his jaw.

Grace started to move from his side in the bed, but he pulled her close, "Stay here, you'll be fine. There's plenty of room."

"Ok Uncle Steve, but let me know if I hurt you ok?" she said as she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and settled down in the crook of his arm.

"Good night sweetheart," Steve said as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and then left the pain killers do their thing, taking him quickly into a dreamless sleep.

Claire returned a few minutes later with a glass of milk and a small pack of cookies. Finding the two occupants asleep she checked Steve's IV and then placed the cookies on the locker. She left again with the milk, turning off the light as she went.

…**more tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: See, I told you I'd be back with the next chapter really soon. Also I know there are two "camps" out there on the whole Catherine thing but I have to say I really liked her and will be sorry to see her go, though maybe they shouldn't have brought her into the team. Anyway…on with the story.**

"Hey Sailor, I can't even go away for a weekend without you hurting yourself…and replacing me?" Catherine smiled as she walked into Steve's hospital room the following morning.

"Huh?" Steve said confused at her second comment and then felt the warmth of a body beside him realising that Grace was still there in the bed beside him fast asleep.

Clearing his throat from sleep, he gave her a lopsided grin, "Hey you're the one that chose hanging out on the North shore with your friends. I had to figure out a way to get you back here!"

"Well I wish you had come up with a better idea than getting attacked by a dog. How are you feeling? How did all this happen?" Catherine asked. Taking a look around the room she added, "And where's Danny?"

Steve's grin disappeared immediately at the mention of his partner. "Danny's, eh Danny's been admitted. Apparently he's in trouble with his kidneys, well his left kidney to be exact."

Catherine couldn't believe it, Danny seemed fine yesterday when she had left for her weekend. She knew he had taken the worst during the whole "Pirate adventure" but she thought everything was ok.

"What happened?"

"He made an appointment yesterday afternoon to see his own doc, he was complaining of an ache in his back. So I took Gracie. Then there was the whole dog attack. His doc wasn't finished with him when he left to come over to my place and then last night…last night he was here when I woke up and he just collapsed. The doctor here took him away for tests and scans. Nobody knew what was wrong. Dr. Collins came in last night and filled me in on what was going on. It turns out that his left kidney is severally bruised and there's been some bleeding too, but that only showed up in the lab test."

"Oh my God, that sounds really serious. How come it never showed up when he was in after the fight?" Catherine enquired.

"I don't know. It's only in the last few days that he was really complaining about his back. It's like a delayed reaction or something," Steve answered.

"And what can they do for it?"

"The doc said basically bed rest until the kidney bleeding resolves. Not sure how well that's gonna go down," Steve mused.

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet, but Dr. Collins has agreed to move him in here this morning," Steve grinned, "I think he likes me."

"More like he couldn't be listening to you whining," Catherine grinned back.

"I don't whine," Steve whined.

"Mmm hmm," came the reply.

As the two grinned sheepishly at each other, the little warm body beside Steve stretched and muttered and stretched some more, then rubbing her eyes she looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was until she looked up into her Uncle's face. Quietly she said, "Morning Uncle Steve."

"Morning Gracie, did you sleep ok?"

"Mmm hmm," then looking around the room she turned her big brown eyes back up again, "Danno? Is he ok?"

"He's going to be just fine. He's going to have to stay in bed for a while so that his kidney can heal but it's all good. The doctor is going to bring his bed in here sometime this morning," Steve told Grace.

Grace was very happy with this news and looked around the room again, having not noticed Catherine the first time she now smiled at her, "Hi Catherine, I'm so glad you're here. Danno said Uncle Chin was trying to call you but was getting no answer."

"Hi Grace. Yeah the cell service up on the North Shore can be hit and miss sometimes. It was late when I finally spoke to him, so stayed put and then left at first light this morning, but I see that Steve was in good hands," she said with a wink.

Catherine then started to enquire about the goings on of the last eighteen hours. Steve and Grace filled her in as best they could. Not that Steve could really remember much after he was loaded into the ambulance at his house and before he woke to witness his friend drop to the ground. Grace told them both about Danny chasing the dog owner and then visiting the hospital, finding Steve to be loopy. Catherine laughed at the idea of her Navy SEAL wanting to redecorate the hospital room. Steve blushed as this, not really remembering what had gone on during his less than with-it time awake. He knew Grace hadn't been in the room long and he wondered what else he had said, hoping he would be able to buy his partner's silence.

Grace then explained how Fong had called to say it was the lady who owned the dog, both Steve and Catherine shared a glance at this, thinking Maya Kahale was definitely no _lady._ She was just finished telling about how they had arrived back at the hospital planning to go home soon, when Chin and Kono poked their heads into the room.

"Hey guys, join the party," Steve called out to them.

"Hey Steve, you are looking a lot more with it than the last time I was here," Chin observed.

"Hey boss, sorry I wasn't here last night. How are you feeling?" Kono enquired as she walked over to the bed and gave Steve a peck on the cheek.

"I'm good," he replied giving her his trademark grin.

"Why did I expect anything else," she grinned back.

Not wanting to wait any longer on news about Maya Steve turned to Chin, "So what's the news? Any sign of Kahale?"

Chin then started explaining about their visit out to Halawa and the lead that Isaac had given them about the friend with the VW camper van in Laie. As yet there had been no sighting of Kahale, the friend or the VW but it was early yet. Duke and Chin had decided to scale back the obvious police presence in the hope that Maya would start to relax and come out of hiding. It was now a waiting game but Chin felt confident that she would appear sooner rather than later and when she did, they would be ready for her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was almost another hour before Danny was brought to the room. Dr. Collins walked in, asking the visitors to vacate the room while the nurses settled the newest arrival and he checked on his other patient. They decided to go to the cafeteria for breakfast, Grace wanted to stay behind but Catherine cajoled her to come along down with the promise of a trip to the gift shop before returning to the room.

A curtain was pulled across as Danny's bed was wheeled in, Steve tried to lean forward to look around it but his view was blocked as Dr. Collins stood in front of him. The doctor spent the next few minutes checking his shoulder wound and the injury to his leg. He also took out his pen light and shone it in Steve's eyes, much to his annoyance. Making a few notations on his patients chart he said, "Now Commander, I want you to stay off that leg as much as possible today. You were very lucky that you didn't do any more damage last night when you got out of bed. You may get up to go to the bathroom but not without someone accompanying you. I'm not sure about giving you a crutch; we might look at it later."

Before the doctor could continue Steve interrupted, "How's Danny doing?"

"We'll talk about Detective Williams in a minute. I want to be sure you have listened to me about your leg. You cannot put it under any strain. I do not want to have to re-stitch it for you. Also your arm is to remain stress free. Do you understand?"

Steve looked up at the doctor with what he thought was his best innocent face but the doctor knew better, "I'm serious, no pressure on either your shoulder or leg. Otherwise you will lengthen your stay with us."

"About that doc, when can I get out of here?"

Chuckling the doctor looked at his patient. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long to ask that question. I know you're not going to like it but not for a few days. It's the only way I can guarantee that you will remain off that leg and besides I think the Detective there will appreciate the company," the doctor said as he aimed his thumb over his shoulder to the newest resident in the room.

"Detective Williams will be our guest for a number of days, but thankfully there is no permanent damage done. Right I think it's time for me to leave and do my rounds. I'll be back in a few hours to check in on you both," the doctor said as he pulled back the curtain, looking at the new arrival, he gave a mock salute and walked out the door.

Steve turned himself slightly in the bed so that he could look at his best friend in the bed beside him. He looked a hell of a lot better than he did last night. He remained watching Danny for almost ten minutes before there was any sign of his partner waking. Eventually Danny stirred, scrunching up his face and murmuring to himself. His eyes slowly opened and he looked to his left to see Steve staring back at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself. How you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Hmm, not too bad, guessing I'm on the happy juice," Danny answered realising that he had an IV in the back of his right hand. He had been awake during the night, when the doctor had filled him in on his condition but had gone straight back asleep.

"Where's Grace? Is she ok?" Danny said starting to panic as he realised she wasn't in the room.

"Calm down buddy, she's just gone to get breakfast with Cath, Kono and Chin. They'll be back up shortly," Steve said. Then quietly added "You gave Grace and me some scare last night, man. I didn't know what was wrong. You just blacked out. Damn it man, I should have known something was wrong. You should have gone to the doctor days ago."

Looking across the few feet of space between the two beds Danny countered, "How exactly should you have known something was wrong. I mean I didn't know there was anything wrong and unless you have some psychic powers I don't know about there's nothing you could have done."

"I know but…"

"But nothing. The doc is taking care of it, I've just got to rest for a couple of days and then I'll be right as rain, so no guilt, ok?"

Steve looked at his friend and nodded.

"How you feeling anyway?" Danny enquired but before Steve could answer he added, "And do not say good or fine or any combination of those words."

Steve then grinned, "My heads feeling ok, but my shoulder and leg are throbbing a little at the moment. I'm feeling a bit tired too, I guess."

"Why don't you try taking a nap, I'll entertain the troops when they arrive from breakfast. Ok?" Danny offered.

"Thanks brother," Steve answered through a yawn, wriggling down in his bed.

Danny heard the change in his breathing within minutes. Knowing his best friend was already asleep he whispered across the divide, "Any time, babe, any time."

…**more to come soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**A/N: It's time to start wind this story up but not before some bromance and action!**

The day went by with people coming and going from the hospital room. At around 7pm Rachel came and took Grace home. There were a few tears as Grace pleaded to stay with her father and Uncle but Rachel put her foot down and saying that a hospital was no place for a child to camp out. She was a little annoyed that nobody had thought to call her the night before. Steve suddenly found his bed sheets very interesting.

Chin was in constant contact with Duke. There had been no sign of Maya or her friend but they were keeping a watch on all roads on the island and she was also on a watch list at Honolulu International Airport.

Each of the three remaining members of the team offered to stay all night in the hospital room but neither Steve nor Danny were having any of it.

"We will be fine guys, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah go home and get some rest. SuperSEAL and me will keep each other company."

Chin, Kono and Catherine finally left when the nurse came in and hunted them away so her patients could get some sleep.

"Gentlemen, I want you both settled down to sleep in the next half hour, do I make myself clear," Claire said as she walked out of the room, having checked vitals and marking them down on their respective charts.

"Man I thought Joe White was strict," Steve muttered under his breath as the door closed.

"Hey, Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, do you remember anything about when you woke up first in this room yesterday?" Danny said with the slightest smirk on his face.

"Eh no not really…I don't remember a lot after you arrived at the house, just kinda snippets. I remember something about a steak. And Grace being here, but not much else. Why?"

"Oh no reason. So you don't remember anything else?"

"No but Grace said I was sort of loopy. Oh God I didn't say anything really stupid did I?" Steve asked starting to panic.

Danny then decided to keep Tinker Bell under his hat for the moment, "No no no it's all good. Go asleep buddy."

"Good night Danno," Steve said across the room adding sadly, "I'm sorry you ended up here with me. I should have been able to stop Isaac hurting you."

"Hey man, that was not your fault; I should have gone to the doc days ago. Anyway, I'm being looked after now. A little rest and it'll all be fine. Good night Steven," Danny said as he rolled onto his right side to settle down for the night.

Hours later, Danny woke to hear murmurs and moans coming from the bed beside him. Steve was thrashing around the bed and then started calling for Grace to run. Danny tried to call at Steve to wake up but got nowhere. He decided that the easiest and quickest thing to do was go over to his partner himself. So he carefully sat up in the bed, glad that the serious ache was finally gone from his back. He moved the few steps across to the other bed. He knew how dangerous it could be to try and wake a military man from a dream but he had to, otherwise Steve could pull the stitches in either his shoulder or leg, or both. So Danny took hold of Steve's right arm and started to call and shake him gently. At first Steve continued to flay around the bed calling for Grace to run, but gradually he calmed and started to wake. Eventually he was calm and groggily looked up into Danny's sky-blue eyes.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Sh'mush over," Danny said.

"Huh?" came Steve's confused reply.

"I said sh'mush over; I'm supposed to be on bed rest and am not getting much rest with you flouncing around caught in a nightmare. It means I have to leave my bed to stand by your bed so sh'mush so I can rest on your bed."

"Huh?" Steve said again, missing almost everything Danny had said. But he understood that Danny wanted him to move so he obeyed. Danny then half sat half lay on the bed with his left leg on the bed and his right dangling over the said. He settled back onto the little bit of pillow that was free and closed his eyes.

Once Steve had moved, he watched as his partner settle himself beside him on the bed. He still wasn't sure what had happened to cause Danny to do this but had fleeting glimpses of a dog coming towards him and he calling at Grace to run. He wondered had he been dreaming, but he didn't want to disturb Danny. He remained looking at his friend for a few more minutes, expecting Danny to say something but then realised that in fact Danny had fallen asleep.

Around 7 a.m. the door opened and Claire walked in followed by another nurse. As soon as she saw where her patients were she came to an abrupt halt and almost got knocked over by the nurse behind her.

Clearly her throat loudly she said, "Good morning gentlemen, did we sleep well?" with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Two bleary eyed heads turned to look at her, then at each other. Steve and Danny then simultaneously broke into grins.

"Good morning Claire," Steve yawned, trying to push himself up a little in the bed.

Danny sat forward and stretched his arms over his head, wincing slightly as the ache in his back made itself known again. Claire was beside him in a second.

"Detective, I realise that you were resting on a bed but really? I think you'd be much more comfortable in your own bed. And just so I know what to tell Dr. Collins when he asks why you are not fully rested later today, why exactly were you two sharing a bed?"

Taking Danny by the elbow, she walked him over to his own bed. In one deft movement she had the sheets straightened and the detective lying down with the covers pulled up to his waist.

The other nurse had gone to Steve, straightening out his bed and helping him to get a little more centred again.

Steve looked across at Danny and gave him the tiniest look of pleading and Danny understood.

"Ah Claire, that would be telling," he quipped.

Looking between the two men, Claire shook her head, she knew she wouldn't get the truth out of either of them, "Ok keep your secrets, but please stay in your own beds. I don't want to have to explain why stitches are pulled," looking at Steve. "Or why you're not well rested," looking down at Danny.

"Sorry Claire, we'll behave," said Danny quietly, with a murmur of agreement form the other bed.

"Well ok then. Now I want to introduce you to Anne-Marie, I'm on a few days leave so she'll be looking after you both. I hope that you'll both be gone when I am back…but that will only happen if you pay attention to Dr. Collins and Anne-Marie here," Claire said as she smiled at her patients again.

"Ok I'll leave you in Anne-Marie's capable hands. Good bye gentlemen and please…stay out of trouble."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Catherine arrived along at around 11am with some coffee and cocopuffs. There still hadn't been any sighting of Maya, the VW or even the dog and she knew her boyfriend would be getting antsy. Steve was really fed up having to remain in a hospital bed. Other than the odd pull on his shoulder or leg he felt fine.

The day went by slowly. Kono arrived along around lunch time. Catherine took the opportunity to take a short break but returned again within the hour. Chin then arrived along in the early evening, staying for a little while to visit. Kono and Chin then headed away for the night. Every time that Dr. Collins walked in Steve asked when he was going to get home.

"Look Commander, I am not, I repeat not signing you out for at least another day. I know you and you will not stay off that leg, stitches will be pulled and you will end up right back here, annoying my staff. Please Steve, just be patient," the doctor pleaded.

A voice from the other bed joined in, "Yes Steven, listen to the doc. It's only another day or so. And the others have things under control. And anyway I'm here for another couple of days so you can keep me company."

Catherine also spoke, "Please just relax ok? You'll be out soon."

Steve just looked, first at his friend and then at his girlfriend. He felt everyone was ganging up on him. He would bide his time, but then again the doctor said it probably would be the next day and he'd get his realise papers anyway. He really wanted to be out looking for Maya though.

Once Dr. Collins was finished with the two men he excused himself and left the room again.

Catherine's phone beeped with a text and Steve looked at her about to ask again was there anything new. "Steve, I told you already there is nothing, she has gone to ground and does not want to be found," Catherine said with a hint of exasperation.

"I'm sorry Cath. I'm just fed up. She set her damn dog on me, it could have hurt Gracie and she's still at large, with her dog. Someone like her is very dangerous because she really doesn't care who she hurts."

"I know Steve but she'll slip up. We have an unmarked car watching her house, if she comes back and the police in Laie are also on the watch for the VW. We will find her," Catherine said quietly.

Danny had sat silently listening, "Babe, the guys have it under control. I don't like the idea of that dog being around people but I just have to believe that she will be caught soon and the dog dealt with. She can't leave the island and she can't hide forever so please relax and enjoy the attention you're getting."

"Well we all know you're enjoying the attention you're getting from a certain nurse," Steve grinned.

"Ah yes the beautiful Anne-Marie…she can give me a sponge bath any day," Danny said with a dreamy smile.

"Danny!" Catherine said in a slightly shocked voice.

Turning with a grin on his face Danny added, "You were in the Navy, I thought you'd be used to that kind of talk," wiggling his eye brows.

"Yeah but you're like my brother and it's just wrong to talk like that in front of your sister," Catherine explained.

"Alright, I'll behave," Danny said then smiling at Catherine added, "Think I'll take a nap."

"Sweet dreams Danno," Steve called from the other bed.

Catherin remained at Steve's bedside and they chatted there for another hour as the sun sank and the evening grew dark. Suddenly Catherine's phone rang.

"Rollins."

"_Catherine, it's Chin. Maya had just been spotted walking towards her house. We're heading there now. I don't know yet has she got the dog with her but we're bringing animal control with us too."_

"Ok thanks Chin," Catherine said as she hung up the cell phone.

Steve could hear most of the conversation with Chin. "Go Catherine."

"No I'm staying here with you and Danny."

"Hey look if she's there we don't need you babysitting us here. What's she going to do? Sneak away while the house is surrounded? Please, go and help," Steve said with as much authority as he could.

Catherine was unsure for another minute but then could see the logic to it. "Alright but please stay put. I'll contact you as soon as we know something," leaning over she kissed Steve and strode out of the room."

Danny had been stirred from his sleep by the phone but hadn't heard everything. "What's happening?" he enquired as he turned to look at his partner.

"Maya Kahale has been spotted heading towards her house, but it is unsure whether she's got that damn dog with her or not," Steve explained.

Danny just sat looking across at him, "I hope they get her and that animal. It still scares me when I think of the damage it did to you and what…what could have happened if you weren't there."

With all that happened after the attack and the whole collapsing in the hospital, Danny had never really given himself any time to think about what could have happened to his daughter but now as it all seemed to draw to a close, the images of Steve lying on the grass covered in blood and his daughter trying to comfort the SEAL came flooding back.

Even though he was still in the same position in the bed, his head started to spin and he started seeing white flashes in front of his eyes.

Steve realised almost immediately what was happening and quick as a flash he was out of his bed and beside Danny. He grabbed the call button and pressed it then firmly but gently pushed Danny back into the pillow.

"It's ok Danny, you're safe, Gracie is safe. Just slow down your breathing," he said in a calming voice.

The door then opened and Anne-Marie walked in. "What's happening?" she asked as she looked down at Danny. He was all of a sudden looking very pale and clammy and his breathing was very shallow.

"I think he's having a panic attack or something. He started thinking about the dog attack and I guess it all just hit him…what could have happened," Steve said to the nurse.

Anne-Marie leaned over and took an oxygen mask from the wall, turning the dial up to 2.5; she placed it firmly on Danny's face.

"Ok Danny, listen to me now, slow breaths, in…and out…in…and out. That's it, well done," she coached as she gently rubbed his arm.

Steve stayed at the other side taking Danny's left hand murmuring reassuring words. All Danny could do was try and follow what his nurse was saying. After a few minutes he started to calm down and gave Steve's hand a squeeze in thanks.

"Danny I'm going to leave the mask on for another little while but turn the oxygen down a little. I want you to try and sleep. Can you do that for me?" Anne-Marie said in a soft reassuring voice.

Danny turned his tired eyes up to the nurse and gave a bare nod of his head and then succumbed to the tiredness and only moments later was asleep.

Almost in a whisper Anne-Marie told Steve that he should really go back to his own bed now.

"No, I just want to stay here another little while. He helped me last night with my nightmare," Steve said with almost childlike innocents.

Anne-Marie looked at her two patients, she had been warned before that the two 5-0 men could be obstinate and sometimes difficult but she could see that they had a bond. She had wondered what the deal was when she had arrived in with Claire and found Danny perched on Steve's bed, having slept for at least some of the night there. Now she realised that the tall Commander had been having a nightmare, presumably relating to the dog attack and his friend, Danny had given him comfort.

"Ok, I'll get you set up in the chair for a while, but when I come back from checking everyone else I want to see you getting into your own bed and getting some sleep. I'm guessing you didn't get a full nights last night."

"Thanks Anne-Marie," he said as the nurse fixed up the chair with another in front of him for his wounded right leg. She left the two best friends side by side and continued about her other patients.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile, the remaining members of 5-0 and HPD surrounded Kahale's house. A police officer had apprehended Maya's friend in the pale blue VW two blocks away. At first she protested her innocence but gave up pretty quickly. All she had done was hide her friend and hoped that giving up she may not find herself in too much trouble. She had known very little of what Maya was actually being accused of. She knew nothing of either the piracy or the dog attack. All she knew was that Maya wanted to lay low for a few days. The police officer cuffed the friend but kept her away from Kahale's house, so Maya would not realise that her one escape route was gone.

Chin and Kono were co-ordinating with HPD, organising the police officers that surrounded the house.

"This person has a vicious dog with her. It has already attacked Commander McGarrett and put him in the hospital. Do not under-estimate it. It looks like a scruffy mongrel but appears to be well trained and very obedient to Kahale's commands," looking up, Chin spotted animal control just arriving into sight. "Ah just in time. If we can at all possible we need to separate Kahale from her dog and let animal control do their thing. The last thing we need or want is that dog running free."

From inside the house, Maya watched all that was going on out on the street. She flew into a rage seeing animal control pull up. She really didn't care a whole lot about Anga being arrested; he was a means to an end. She hated her job in the ABC store, she was sick of the tourists and all they had that she would never had. With Anga she was able to get some of that life by stealing from those same tourists. There would be other men like him who would do anything for a pretty girl and a tumble between the sheets. Men were so gullible. But these people outside looked like they wanted to take Brut away from her. He was her family, he was the only one who remained by her side always. She was not going to let that happen.

She retreated into the house but found that the back exit was blocked too. There was no way out, but she was not going down without a fight. She decided to send out Brut in the hope that he might take a few down before they captured him and with a little diversion she would make her escape. And all going well she'd get Brut back and then leave this rock for good.

Unlocking the front door and signalling at Brut to attack she ran to the little storage room beside the back door. Pulling the small gas barbeque to the front window she opened the valve and then ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a half full bottle of tequila and shoved a dishcloth into it and lit the corner. Taking one last look around, she lobbed the bottle into the room and dived for cover behind a steel trashcan by the back door.

The distraction between the shouts of terror as the dog ran out the front door snarling, hell bent on tasting flesh and the explosion from the front door the house was enough for the officers at the back to abandon their posts and run to the aid of their "brothers." This let Maya silently slip out of the house and into the darkness of the night.

No one was seriously injured but a couple of officers along with Kono and Catherine were sporting scratches and grazes where flying debris had hit them. One unfortunate young officer had also been on the receiving end of a rather nasty bite from Brut. Before the dog could do any more damage, animal control took him down. They had wisely brought a large tranquilliser gun with them. Chin had wanted to just use his shotgun but decided to leave it to the professionals.

Minutes later Kono observed that no-one was watching the back of the house anymore, batting away a hand that was pressing gauze to her cheek she went to Chin, "I think this was all a distraction. I'll bet you anything there'll be no body in that house. She's after escaping."

Chin stood looking at his young cousin, when had she got so smart.

"Damn it, I'd say you're right. We better warn the guys. She'd gonna be out for revenge!"

**Thank you to all that are following, favouring and reviewing. It is very much appreciated. Reviews are like little valentines waiting in my mail box every day! Mahalo! **

**PS I hope tonight's episode is everything we are all expecting. I look forward to watching it in the morning!**


End file.
